Phoenixey
by InuAkemi
Summary: Akemi goes through a lot in life. She's bullied and lives with just her father due to her mother dying of cancer. The only one to help her is her best friend Takara. Right when she was about to end it all, a miracle happened! Takara called her and said that her favorite band, Phoenixey, was having auditions to replace their lead singer Kikyou. Will this heal Akemi's wounded heart?
1. No Fucking Way Bro!

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any music used in this fan fiction. If I do write a song, I will let you know. But until then, Imma use songs I like. But I will let you know something. I own Akemi, because bitch I am Akemi!

* * *

~ 3 ~ No Fucking Way Bro! ~ 3 ~

* * *

"UGH", screamed a raven haired women as she slammed the door to the lounge.

"What's wrong now, Kikyou", said another raven haired girl as she rolled her soft brown eyes.

"Inuyasha is what's wrong with me! I swear your fucking cousin is dumb as hell."

"Watch your mouth he's still my cousin", the girl growled.

"OMG, whatever Kagome", Kikyou snapped as she fell onto a chair.

Kagome gave her a look of warning saying not to go there with her. "What happened this time?"

"He keeps saying I'm cheating on him", she said.

"Well are you", a brunet with her hair in a high ponytail asked.

"Fuck off Sango, no I'm not cheating on him!"

"She was just making sure", another brunet said. "You didn't exactly specify that you weren't."

"I'm not, now let's get to this song so I can go home. I'm tired as hell."

"We're waiting on Ayame", they said.

At that a red headed wolf demon walked in. "Hey Kagome! Hey Rin! Hey Sango! Kikyou…"

"Bitch", Kikyou replied.

"Let's not have this today", Sango said.

"She's right", Kagome said. "We have work to do, let's get to it."

They all nodded in agreement and walked out the lounge to go to the studio. As Ayame walked to the door she bumped into Kikyou. In response Kikyou glared at her and Ayame growled. Then her eyes went wide. Her growl deepened and she pulled Kikyou by the hair back into the room.

"You disgusting whore", she screamed as she threw Kikyou across the room.

"The fuck Yame", Rin yelled as they walked back into the room.

"You fucking bitch, I just got the extensions done yesterday", Kikyou screamed as she stood up holding her tracks that fell out.

"Why would you do that to him", Ayame yelled as Sango held her back. "Inuyasha was in love with you! He wanted to marry your fucking ass!"

"You did cheat on my cousin", Kagome said. "Oh I'm going to kick your ass!"

"What the hell are you talking about?! I didn't cheat on him?"

"Then why do you smell like our manager's husband", Ayame snarled at her.

Kikyou's eyes went wide but then narrowed. They barely noticed it happened. Barely. "You really think I slept with the husband of the women who makes our gigs? I'm not dumb!"

"Well you are enough to lie to a fucking demon", Sango said. "No wait you're dumber because you lied to two!"

"I didn't lie to two, I lied to one and a half-breed", Kikyou said. Then her eyes went wide once she realized what she said. "I didn't-"

"You fucked up bitch", Kagome yelled as she broke from Rin's grasp and jumped Kikyou. "You cheated on my cousin then call him a half-breed knowing he fucking hates being called that! I'm going to kill you!"

As Kagome and Kikyou fought Rin and Sango held back Ayame. It was hard to hold down a demon in rage. Then their manager ran into the room with security guards and pulled the two fighting girls apart.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

"Kikyou is a dick sucking whore, that's what's going on", Ayame said.

"You know what? I'm tired of you all fighting so damn much! Keep this up and the group will disperse! Now why are you fighting?!"

"You think I was joking", Ayame snapped. "How about you ask your fucking husband, because the smell of his dick is all on Kikyou's breath."

"Excuse me", their manager said glaring at Kikyou.

"Fucking bitch! Hold do you know how Naraku's dick smells like?!"

"I smell it on your ass every fucking day! Go ahead Kagura, take a big ass whiff!"

"You're really that stupid aren't you", Kagura asked furry radiating off of her. "You know I can end you're fucking career right here right now!"

"But you won't and you can't", Kikyou said with a smile that belonged to Satan. "You fucking need me! Without me you and the fucking group are shit! I'm the only lead singer you got because I'm the best singer! I raise the fan rates! I'm so good I can go platinum on my first album as solo!" Then Kikyou's grin grew bigger. "You know that's not a bad idea", she said fixing herself up. "Going solo I mean. I really don't have to deal with this shit. I didn't like none of you bitches from the get! Kagome, I only befriended you so I could fuck Inuyasha seeing as he's practically an older brother to you." She flipped her hair and began walking out the door. "I quit! Fuck you all. I never needed you. Have fun falling to the bottom. Oh and Kagura", Kikyou said stopping next to the red eyed woman. Kagura only glared at her. "His cock felt so good fucking me. And it feels even better now that I'm having his child." Kagura gasped at the new news. "Divorce papers are waiting for you at home."

And with that she ripped the necklace from around her neck, threw it on the floor and left leaving the room trashed and silent.

"That's it then", Rin asked on the verge of tears picking up the necklace. "We are done?"

"No we're not done", Kagura sighed as she sat on the love seat. "It's only the beginning."

"The beginning of what? A shit filled life?!"

"Ayame, you can't get upset when you came in here starting crap in the first place", Kagome said.

"Oh really", Ayame said taken back. "Who the hell kicked her ass?!"

"I did, why you jealous", Kagome snapped.

"Hell yeah! Do you know how long I've been waiting to wrap my hands around her cock holder?"

"Cock holder", Sango asked confused.

"Throat", Kagome said.

Sango said "Oh" in realization and nodded. "Got it."

"Am I the only one worried here", Rin yelled. "Kikyou was right, she was the best singer we had! What are we going to do? Just go out and audition random girls! Without her we are nothing but girls with instruments and pretty good voices!"

"That's what we'll have to do", Kagura said. "We have no choice, you know unless you want to lose your jobs and go back to your old lives."

"Eww, no I cannot go back to waiting tables at Burger World", Ayame said. "The kids are worse than the parents. It's like the burgers there make them hormonal! I had to leave or I'd be in jail for murder and child abuse!"

"Exactly, so we have to do this", Kagura said. "And we'll have fun while doing it. We'll tell the truth about why we need a new lead singer. The critics will eat this up! The princess everyone thought Kikyou was, quit because we found out she was cheating on famous singer and actor Inuyasha Takahishi with my ex-husband?"

"And we can put up the security footage on YouTube", Sango said. "Thank god they have mics attached so everyone can hear what was said."

"Yeah that all sounds great", Kagome said worried.

"You worried about Yash", they all asked.

"Of course! He was going to propose to her, tomorrow was their three year anniversary together", Kagome cried. "He had everything planned. The name of his children, where he wanted to move, making me the god-mother. Now he can't have that! Just imagine how he's feeling!"

"Oh Kagome", Rin said hugging the crying girl. "All will be okay. Inuyasha is too much of a good guy not to find love. You don't find men who plans out their life, girls love that. Plus he's not an egotistic famous bastard."

"Yes he is", Kagome cried harder. "He can be a little too full of himself. Girls don't like that."

"But that's a small flaw", Kagura said.

"What about the fact that he's a half demon, huh? We all know that there are people out there who are still prejudice!"

"Kagome you're looking at it the wrong way", Sango said. "Look at the bright side. Kikyou is gone and won't be there to hurt Inuyasha anymore than she already has. Be happy for him."

"You're right", she said wiping away her tears. "I say we do this and do this shit quickly. Not just for us but for Inuyasha. If we get this out, it will do damage to Kikyou's career so she won't be too proud of herself. She doesn't deserve the title she has."

"And in the process", Kagura said. "You can help me move out and find a new place."

"You can stay in the Fire Nest with us", Sango said. "You know, until you find your own place. We have plenty of room."

"Thanks ladies", Kagura said. "Not only are you my best and most favorite clients, but also amazing friends to count on."

* * *

~ 3 ~ A Week Later ~ 3 ~

* * *

"OMG", a raven haired girl groaned as she repeatedly hit her head on the lockers. "This is dreadful! Devastating! A tragedy!"

"Akemi calm down, I know it hurts, you just have to move on in life. Things like this happen", said her blonde friend.

"But Phoenixey has broken up! How can I get over it?"

"They didn't break up, Kikyou just left."

"I still can't believe this though! Kikyou, the nice person I met, cheated on Inuyasha with her manager's husband and said all of those horrible things? I don't know what to believe anymore! I looked up to her!"

"I know", her friend said. "Especially with Inuyasha, it was like they belonged together."

"Oh no, fuck that! I'm glad they broke up, now I can have him! I mean I did love Kikyou but Inuyasha is my future hubby, I can't have that!"

"It's funny how you change from heartbroken over the Kikyou situation to happy about the Kikyou situation", her friend said with a dead pan look.

"What are they going to do, though? My favorite band can't end like this! Kara, Kikyou was their lead singer!"

"I know, Kemi", Kara said. "You forgot they are Phoenixey, just like the phoenix they'll rise from the ashes."

"No matter what, we'll always come back alive", both girls said in unison with a smile. That was the motto of the band. And boy did they live by it. If they slipped and scored low on the charts, their next song came up in the top five in the next listing. They always rise from their ashes.

"Your right", Akemi said to her friend. "Why worry, they'll make it through this."

"Well I can't say you aren't a true Firebird", Takara laughed out. A Firebird is a Phoenixey fan and Akemi classified herself as the first born.

"Of course you can't", she said as they walked to class. "Did you study for our Literature test?"

"Ugh spent all night doing just that", Takara said. "I hate Literature."

"I love Literature."

"You love school ya damn nerd", Takara said with irritation. "I wish I was as smart as you."

"You can be! All you have to do is eat your green vegetables and study like a good girl", Akemi cracked.

"Oh bite me!"

"How hard", Akemi said seductively walking backwards as someone came up behind her. Out of nowhere the person yanked her book bag strap downwards forcing her into the ground.

"Fucking freak", the guy laughed as he and his friends stood over her. Then a crowd of people gathered around and begun to laugh.

"Look it's little bright and beautiful", said a girl from the group of kids that bullied her daily. "As if, you're nothing but a scum!"

"Quit it", Takara yelled. "You're always bullying her! What did she ever do to you?" Takara then helped her friend up onto her feet.

"Well let's see", said the guy who pulled her down. "She was born."

"Dumbass that doesn't even make sense", Akemi winced as she stood up straight. "I can't make myself be born, it isn't my choice. It just happens."

"Well then it's your bitch ass of a mother's fault", he said. Everyone instigated at the comment and tears burn Akemi's eyes.

"Jackass her mother's dead", Takara yelled.

"She probably killed herself when she saw your face", the girl said. "You should follow her footsteps."

"Now that's low Talia, even for you", Takara said defending her friend seeing as she was frozen from the comment about her mother.

"Just stating the facts", Talia said shrugging.

"It's not a fact if it isn't true", Akemi finally said.

"You still here", the guy said.

At that Akemi punched him in the face sending him to the ground. "Fuck yeah, and now you're there. Keep my mother out of everything you have to say. You can talk about, kick, and terrorize me all you want. But you will not talk about my family, especially my mother!"

"What the hell, Akemi", Talia said. "You're way too much testosterone! Doug are you okay?"

"Only men produce testosterone", Akemi snapped.

"Then you know what the fuck she meant then", Doug said licking his busted lip. "You're going to pay for that."

"You're gonna hit a girl", Takara said. "Such a gentleman."

"She's no fucking girl, she's an unknown species. A mistake, a waste. Something even God isn't proud of."

Even though Akemi never took offense to what they usually said, this time their words were getting to her. Form the moment they walked up to this point on. "I don't have to listen to this, let's go Kara", said the hurt girl as she pushed through the crowd.

"Jack ass", Kara snapped. "Slow down Kemi!"

"Always running off", Doug said as Talia laughed.

"Always choking", Akemi shouted back. "Wonder what the item is", she said as she walked backwards. When she turned back around to continue her walking correctly her eyes released the tears she was holding.

"Don't cry over them Akemi, they aren't worth it."

"I know, but it doesn't take away the fact that it still burns."

Takara rubbed her friends arm as she hugged her to her side while they walked. "It'll all be okay."

"No it won't, my ass still hurts from the fall. How will I be able to sit down?"

"How can you jump back to your joking self so quick after crying?"

"I am a true Firebird after all. No matter what I'll always come back alive."

"That you are", Takara smiled as they walked into class together.

* * *

~ 3 ~ Lunch Period ~ 3 ~

* * *

"Want to come over tonight to watch Phoenixey documentaries and concerts", Akemi asked Takara before taking a bite into her pizza.

"Hell yeah! I might not be a number one fan like you, but I'll never get tired of watching them", Takara said as she picked through her salad. "We can turn it into a sleep over."

"Ooh great idea, will order pizza", Akemi said nodding.

"You're eating pizza now", Takara said with a blank face.

"So it's pizza! We can order hot wings too! Oh and garlic bread!"

"And you keep a great figure how?"

"Daily exercise with my dad, you should join us today."

"I should and I will", Kara said determined. "In order for me to lose weight I have to starve myself on diets. Doing your 60 minute exercise thing daily will help me out. Consider me a new recruit."

"OMG!"

"Oh I love how excited you get when I join you in things", Takara said looking at her salad.

"No I love you, but look its Brandon Jones", Akemi squeaked. "Oh he's so hot!"

"Oh my gosh Akemi, you've been crushing on the guy since freshman year. You're a senior now! Go ask him out! At least talk to him damn it!"

"What if he doesn't like me", Akemi said nervously.

"What's not to like?"

"Oh I don't know", Akemi shrugged sarcastically. "Maybe the same thing everyone else seem to hate about me. Everything!"

Her friend just rolled her eyes at her. "Oh puh-lease honey bun-bun! You is kind, you is smart, and you is important."

"I didn't ask for The Help, thank you."

"Fine don't accept my help! Go over there by yourself."

"No I said I didn't want The Help, not your help", Akemi said pulling her friends hands. "Please c'mon."

"Fine, I'll go! Just stop pulling me, you're starting to pull my arm out of its socket!"

"Oh… sorry", Akemi said smiling sweetly.

"Well go!"

"Oh right", Akemi said realizing she was still standing there.

Akemi slowly walked the short distance towards her crush as her friend stood next to their table watching her.

"Uh excuse me, Brandon", Akemi said tapping his shoulder.

He turned away from his friends and looked at her. "Oh hey, Violet", he said using her nickname he had for her. Akemi just thought it was because of her unusual eye color that had sparks of silver.

"Uh hey", she said nervously biting her lip and rubbing a lock of her waist long hair with both hands.

"What's up?"

"Um I was uh coming over here to tell you that I had a crush… on you for a long time. Since freshman year to be exact. And I was wondering if… maybe you'd want to go out sometime… Like maybe to the movies or something… Your choice."

"Oh I can't do that?"

"Oh I understand if you're busy", she said. "I'll just give you my number and-"

"No", Brandon said holding up his hands. "I meant like ever. Akemi, I can't be with a girl who is picked on every day, it'll ruin my reputation. Especially the way you got it handed to you this morning. Plus you play sports like a dude. My girl can't be stronger than me. We're not even friends, more like acquaintances, so how did you even get the idea that we could be more?"

"Well for one you call me Violet because of my eye color-"

"You're eye color", he laughed. "No bro! When we first met I bumped into you because I couldn't see you. You were practically invisible! Like Violet from the Incredibles? That's not exactly a good nickname to be proud of."

"Okay... so you don't like me because I'm being talked about and I'm fit?"

"Yeah basically. Sorry Akemi, you're cool and all but it just won't happen between me and you. You're kinda like one of the guys. But we can be friends if you want."

Akemi looked at her feet as she bit her lip. She shook her head as she held in her tears. "No I'm good. I understand. Bye Brandon."

"Bye Violet." And he still calls her that after he told her the truth.

_What did I see in that guy?_

She walked back to Takara with a small smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

"So… how'd it go?"

"Oh it went well", Akemi lied as she sniffled and wiped her face.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because I'll never find love", she answered as she broke down in her friend's arms.

"Oh Kemi, what did he say?"

"That we wouldn't work because I'll be bad on his reputation and because I'm like a dude", she cried out harder.

"Oh Akemi", Takara said as they sat down. "Want me to sing to you?"

"You'd that for me", Akemi asked wiping her face.

"Of course."

"Okay."

"Hush little Kemi, don't you cry. Kara's gonna find you a better guy. And if that guy doesn't treat you right. Kara's gonna put up a hell of a fight. And if that fight goes down well, you're gonna have to bail me out of jail."

Akemi sat up and sniffed as she wiped her face for the last time with a smile. "This is why you're my best friend", she said hugging Takara.

"Yeah I know", Takara said with a smile as she hugged her friend back.

* * *

~ 3 ~ At Akemi's House ~ 3 ~

* * *

"Okay what colors do you want", Akemi asked as she pulled her nail tech box out. They just got showered after working out and was about to watch the DVD concerts and do nails.

"I'm thinking turquoise, lime green and silver designs. Think you can handle it?"

"Hells yeah", Akemi said picking out the materials. "The design I have in my head will look amazing with these colors. Trust and believe."

As Takara pressed play on the remote Akemi worked on her nails. They both sung to the live concert on the television.

* * *

(Disclaimer: I don't own this song. Ellie Goulding owns The Writer. And for the record, it is written as if Phoenixey is singing in the concert. Akemi and Takara doesn't matter right now. KSAR= Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Rin)

* * *

Kikyou _You wait for a silence, I wait for a word  
Lie next to your frame, girl unobserved  
You change your position and you are changing me  
Casting these shadows where they shouldn't be_

All _We're interrupted _  
Kikyou _By the heat of the sun  
Trying to prevent what's already begun  
_All _You're just a body,_  
Kikyou _I can smell your skin  
And when I feel it,_  
All _You're wearing thin_

Kikyou _But I've got a plan_  
All _Why don't you be the artist  
_Kikyou_ And make me out of clay  
_All_ Why don't you be the writer  
_Kikyou_ And decide the words I say_

All_ 'Cause I'd rather pretend  
_Kikyou_ I'll still be there at the end  
_All_ Only it's too hard to ask  
_Kikyou_ Won't you try to help me_

Kikyou_ Sat on your sofa, it's all broken springs  
__All__ This isn't the place for those violin strings  
_Kikyou_ I try out a smile and I aim it at you  
You must have missed it,  
_All_ You always do_

Kikyou _But I've got a plan_  
All _Why don't you be the artist  
_Kikyou_ And make me out of clay  
_All_ Why don't you be the writer  
_Kikyou_ And decide the words I say_

All_ 'Cause I'd rather pretend  
_Kikyou_ I'll still be there at the end  
_All_ Only it's too hard to ask  
_Kikyou_ Won't you try to help me_

KSAR_ You wait, I wait, casting shadows, interrupted  
_Kikyou Whoa  
KSAR _You wait, I wait, casting shadows, interrupted  
_Kikyou_ Whoa  
_All _You wait, I wait, casting shadows_

KSAR _Why don't you be the artist  
And make me out of clay  
_Kikyou_ And make me out of clay  
_KSAR_ Why don't you be the writer  
And decide the words I say  
_Kikyou_ And decide the words I say_

Kikyou_ 'Cause I'd rather pretend  
I'll still be there at the end  
Only it's too hard to ask  
Won't you try to help me_

Kikyou_ Why don't you be the artist  
And make me out of clay  
_KSAR _Whoa-oh-oh_  
Kikyou_ Why don't you be the writer  
And decide the words I say  
_KSAR _Whoa-oh-oh  
_Kikyou_ 'Cause I'd rather pretend  
__I'll still be there at the end  
__Only it's too hard to ask  
__Won't you try to help me_

"I love that song", Akemi said as she finished both Takara's hands and feet.

"Me too", Takara said. "It's really hard to believe that Kikyou", Takara said aiming at the flat screen "did all of those things!"

"I know", Akemi said. "She must've grew a big head during her career and started to act up."

"Must've", Takara said as she looked down at her nails for the first time. "WHOA! These are amazing! You're amazing! How'd you do that?"

"I don't know, I just painted it green, added a stripe of turquoise, painted half with silver glitter and applied jewels along the turquoise", Akemi explained counting off the steps.

"Have you ever thought of making this a career", Takara asked blowing her nails.

"Yeah, but maybe just on the side or something. I'm not that great, probably won't make enough money."

"Wow you're really letting what everyone say get to you huh", Kara asked looking at Akemi in disbelief. "When do you not ever have faith in yourself?"

"It's not that it's just everyone keeps saying things like I'm nothing and never will be anything. And I'm kinda starting to think they're right. I mean wouldn't you get that feeling if everyone was telling you the same thing?"

"Mimi, you can't think like that! You're starting to scare me", Takara said worried.

"You can't say anything because you have a boyfriend and other friends. I only have you and my dad…"

"Akemi, stop! One friend is enough to rule the fucking world. Don't think like that and don't talk like that! You are worth something and you are something! If you're mother heard you talking like this what do you think she would say?"

"Really, Takara? You have to bring my mom in this", Akemi snapped offended.

"What the hell would your mother say?!"

Akemi sighed as she looked at the nail tools in her hand. "To ignore the ignorance because they were meant for each other."

"Ignore is in the word ignorance that's how you know that ignorance was made to be ignored", the finished together in unison.

"I hate you", Akemi said as she smiled at her friend. "What would my life be without you?"

"Shit on toilet paper", Takara asked with a shrug of her shoulders. They both laughed as they continued on what they were doing.

"Do you think they'll have auditions for a new lead singer", Takara asked as she fanned her hands to dry her nails.

"Probably", Akemi answered. "I mean Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Rin are amazing singers but their voices aren't strong enough to be lead. If one of them would be lead they'd just blend in together and sound like a choir."

"Would you audition?"

"Hell yeah! But you know that's if they have any here. I know that they are from the city and they work here and all but you know they always go to the famous cities with the big stars in training. So I doubt I'll be able to audition. Plus we have so many talented girls here! You don't know who would be chosen. It could be Talia!"

"You're right, you're like one in a million. It's like winning an X-Box One from a cereal box."

"Not gonna happen", they said in unison.

"But you know if I ever do become famous you and dad will be there right beside me."

"Aww so sweet", Takara said faking a tear.

"You'd probably be my assistant."

"Ha! Kara dear, can you go fetch me a double shot non-fat latte with a dash of cinnamon, a splash of vanilla, and a gallon of chocolate", Takara mocked way too dramatic.

"Really, a gallon?"

"Absolutely!"

"Anyways, I wouldn't do that to you, I just want you as an assistant so you can be there 24/7. Dad could be my manager, then I'll get an agent…"

"What about your own personal designer? Gotta have those!"

"Oh yeah! I want a gay male one. I always wanted a gay best friend. I'd be like Cartier-"

"Cartier?"

"Yes Cartier", Akemi said. "Anyway, I'd be like Cartier, how do you like my outfit? And he'd be like ooh honey you look fierce! If I wasn't strictly dickly I'd rip you ass into itsy pitsy pieces! You can definitely turn me though", Akemi said trying to sound like a gay male.

"Wow it's funny because it's scary", Takara said cracking up. "You're gay guy imitation is on point!"

"I don't know if I should be proud or offended", Akemi said as she stood with her hands on her hips, half unsure and the other half laughing.

* * *

~ 3 ~ Next Day with Phoenixey ~ 3 ~

* * *

Kagome ran down the hall with Rin trying to catch up to her cousins.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, please… stop", she yelled out of breath. Luckily they had good hearing and stopped. "Hold on for a second while we breath", she said hunching over.

"Kinda out of shape there aren't ya", Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Shut up", Rin said. She then stood up straight and walked over to Sesshomaru and kissed him. "Hey Sessh."

"Hello Rin", he said in a monotone. "What did you stop us for, we have business to take care of."

"Oh we need favors from you guys", Kagome said.

"Which is", the brothers asked in unision.

"Can you be a judge at our auditions", Rin asked.

"Why exactly must we do it when you can do it yourselves", Sesshomaru asked folding his arms.

"Kagura doesn't want us there because she thinks we'll judge all the girls based off our recent accident", Rin said.

"AKA she doesn't want us to compare them to Kikyou because she thinks we'll let down all of the girls that will show up."

"I guess that'll be fine", Sesshomaru said. "It will be good for you Inuyasha and your reputation. Helping out the girls find a new singer due to your ex."

"I don't know, are you sure", Inuyasha asked his older brother. "Don't I have something to do? Last time I remembered I had a thick schedule."

"We'll push everything back. You need a break."

"You're the manager. Alright, count me in."

At that the girls jumped on them. "Thank you Yasha, thank you Sesshy! We love you guys! You're the best!"

* * *

~ 3 ~ At School with Akemi ~ 3 ~

* * *

"Thank god it's Friday", Takara said as Akemi put her things up. "What are you going to do when you get home?"

"Sleep."

"Why did I even ask", Kara said shaking her head.

"Oh look everybody, she's back", said Talia and Doug walked up to Akemi's locker.

"OMG what the hell now", Takara said as Akemi rolled her eyes. Again a crowd formed to see what would happened today during the daily bully session.

"Oh nothing", Doug said. "Just thought your friend finally finished herself last night. I was praying that I'd hear her name on the news but nope. Especially since the bitch broke my nose."

"Mad because a girl can kick your ass", Takara asked. "She took your balls didn't she? You now longer have the nuts because a girl punched you in the face." Everyone let out their instigation as Akemi smirked.

"What the hell are you smiling for", Talia asked Akemi. Instantly Akemi's smirk vanished. "You're letting your friend defend you. You're saying nothing! You don't have the right to laugh. In fact you never did. And you never will. You have no rights! Go kill yourself! Relieve every one of your presence. You're killing us here! Stop being selfish! You're fucking toxic to us! Think of your friend and your father. How do you think you're mother died?!"

Akemi stepped forward and dropped her bag. Then she sent a uppercut to Talia's chin sending her up and over. "I told your ass not to talk about my mother. Now he has a broken nose and you have a broken jaw. Have fun sipping from a straw."

At that Akemi walked out of the school.

"Akemi wait! Where are you going", Takara asked as she ran after her friend.

"I'm going home Kara", Akemi said holding back and hiding her tears. "It is the end of school."

"Okay", she said. "Be careful and call me when you get home, I want to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"Fine", Akemi said. "Can I go now, I'm tired."

"Alright bye with your grumpy ass. Love you."

"Love you too." And with that Akemi was in her car driving off. Once she was far from the school tears poured down her face and she let out all of her pain and anger. Once she made it home she ran in the house and dropped her things on the floor on the way to the kitchen. She searched through the drawers frantically. Once she found the object she was looking for she held it and slid down to the floor.

She held the silver blade to her neck as tears poured from her eyes. "Just do it, Akemi. Just slit your throat and get it over with. Do them a favor, do yourself the favor", she heard herself say.

She applied pressure but she couldn't do it. But not for the reason you were thinking. It was because her phone rung in her purse on the counter. She dropped the knife and cleared her throat. "Hello?"

"Akemi run the hell outside now! I'm picking you up!"

"W-why?"

"Phoenixey is having last minute auditions! And your house is on the way there! I heard them on the radio! NOW GET YOUR ASS OUTSIDE!"

Forgetting about the knife on the floor and the deed she was about to go through with, Akemi grabbed her purse and ran out the door making sure to lock it. As she ran down the drive way, Takara pulled up.

"Hurry up and get in!"

Akemi jumped in the car and Takara sped off before the door was closed.

"OMG, this is so exciting! I can't believe this is – were you crying?!"

"I was but I'm over it now I and my best friend are on our way to Phoenixey auditions! Fuck my pain and anger! It's not even here anymore, I'm too fucking happy", Akemi screeched as she bounced in her seat.

"That's my girl! You're gonna do great kid", Takara said in a New Jersey accent. They both laughed as they drove to the auditions. Once they got there they saw a huge crowd of girls and other people and a huge ass line.

"Go ahead and get in line. I'll park the car and meet you there." Akemi nodded and jumped out the car racing towards the end of the line.

"This is fucking awesome", Akemi screamed, suicide far from her mind. Even if she doesn't make it, she's going to meet her favorite band minus one.

* * *

~ 3 ~ Hours Later ~ 3 ~

* * *

Akemi and Takara were now in line eating burgers and drinking sodas that Akemi's father had brought them. He called her, worried about her not being home for two hours and found out she was at an audition of a life time so he rushed down to support his baby girl.

"My legs are killing me", Takara said.

"Well if you walk the laps in gym instead of hiding in the locker rooms until stretches they wouldn't hurt as much", Akemi said. "The longer you walk the longer you'll be able to stand."

"Shut up", Takara said with the roll of her eyes. Suddenly the line moved a huge amount of space up. "Look we're almost inside! Have you thought of the song you'd want to sing?"

"No not really, I was hoping it'd come to me when I make it up there."

"Akemi, it doesn't work like that. You see all these people preparing for the audition, you should be too! We all know as soon as you see Phoenixey you'll either go silent and dumb or you'll kill everyone with your high octave scream."

"She's right you know", her father said.

"Oh thanks dad", she said sarcastically with a smile. "Well what song should I sing, know-it-all?"

"I don't know, sing The Writer like we were doing yesterday", Kara said biting into her burger.

"I can't do that! You know how many times they'll here that? Everyone here will probably sing a Phoenixey song to try and "stand out" when really their blending in!"

"Then sing a song you wrote", her father said.

"Say what now?"

"That's not a bad idea actually", Takara said. "It'll show them that you're serious about your passion for singing and that you're not there just to impress or for the fame. And it shows you can write your own music instead of paying someone else to do it."

"Okay, I guess I'll do that then", she said nodding as they moved forward again.

Again another hour passed by as they talked randomly about different things. Soon they reached the section where you signed up, took a picture, and filled out paper work.

"This is good! Even if you don't make they'll still have you on file with a photo in case they're in need for new talent again", Takara said as Akemi filled out the paper work.

"Who are you supposed to give that to", her father asked.

"One of the judges", Akemi squeaked. "I'll get to meet them up close!"

As Takara and Akemi jumped up and down in sync a girl ran out of the doors crying. Slowly the girls stopped their jumping as they watched the girl run and cry her eyes out.

"I hope she's just being over dramatic and not giving us a sign that Phoenixey isn't as nice as we dreamed", Takara said slowly.

"I don't know", Akemi said. "After knowing what Kikyou did and seeing that I'm starting to worry."

"Well worry now longer because you're next", her father said.

"WHAT?!"

"Oh you'll do fine", Takara said.

Then the girl that was before her came out disappointed. "Phoenixey wasn't even there", the girl said.

"Aww man really", Akemi whined. "Even if I don't make it, I still won't see Phoenixey!"

"Kemi you met them before, calm down", her father said.

"Next!"

"Go, go, GO", Takara said pushing her in the door.

Akemi stumbled through the door as her friend pushed her through. When the door closed completely she was met with darkness. She slowly walked to the overly lit stage and covered her eyes with her arm to block the brightness.

"H-hello?"

"Hello sweetie, you must be our next contestant. Can I have your paper work?"

"Uh y-yes mame", Akemi said as she walked through the bright light to the darkness. She couldn't even see the judge's face because it was so dark where she was. "Are you the only one?"

"No, actually there are two more. But they went out because one of the contestants jumped on one of them when they saw who they were. Which is why we keep this area dark now. We don't need another accident as such."

"Oh okay", Akemi said as she stood there in front of the table.

"You can go back now, hun."

"Oh yeah, right. Sorry."

"No it's okay, I can smell your nervousness", the lady said as Akemi walked back to the bright stage.

"Oh so you are a demon?"

"That I am, you don't have a problem with demons do you?"

"Of course not", Akemi said growing more comfortable. "If I did I wouldn't be here. I mean Ayame is a demon, and so is Phoenixey's manager Kagura."

"Oh so you know of me", Kagura said. "Not many fans take in the manager."

"OMG you're Kagura! Of course I know who you are! You're amazing, I heard you sing before you started managing! You were my mom's favorite…"

"Well that's great to hear, that I still have fans."

"That's always great to hear", Akemi said.

With that said a door opened and two people walked in. "Who's this one", said a monotone voice.

"Oh I forgot to ask", Kagura said giggling. "What's your name sweetie?"

"Oh um Akemi Hines", she said fiddling her fingers. "Um are you, okay? They didn't jump you too hard did they?"

"Uh, no I'm good, thanks for asking", said a gruff voice in the darkness. "Did you tell her who I was", the voice whispered to Kagura.

"No, she's just that nice", she answered. "Bright and beautiful? The name really fits you."

Akemi blushed at the compliment considering she doesn't receive many. "T-thank you…"

"Are you going to sing now? We don't have much time to chit chat", said the cold monotone voice which seemed very annoyed.

_He must've been the one to send the girl running off crying._

"I'm sorry sir, I'll start right away", Akemi said her nerves rising.

"Thank you", he said.

"Chill on the girl, she wasn't as nervous before until you snapped on her", Kagura said. "Do your best sweetie."

"O-okay", Akemi said balling and unballing her fist at her sides. She closed her eyes and let out a shaky breathe. She pictured her mother in her head and smiled at what she said.

"_You can do it, princess. I believe in you."_

Something her mother always said to her whenever she was nervous.

"I can do this", she whispered to herself.

* * *

(Disclaimer: I do not own this song. Paramore owns the song Conspiracy. I am just using it to prove a point in the story.)

* * *

_Please speak softly  
For they will hear us  
And they'll find out  
Why we don't trust them_

Singly softly before, Akemi begun to add more strength to her voice to add emphasis to the next lyrics.

_Speak up dear  
'Cause I cannot hear you  
I need to know  
Why we don't trust them_

_Explain to me  
This conspiracy against me  
Yeah-yeah-yeah  
And tell me how  
I've lost my power  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh, yeah_

Akemi begun to grip at her hair roots and at her sides as if uncertain as she sung. Her eyes still closed, her nervousness faded away.

_Where can I turn?  
'Cause I need something more  
Surrounded by uncertainty  
I'm so unsure of_

_Tell me why  
I feel so alone  
'Cause I need to know  
To whom do I owe_

_Explain to me  
This conspiracy against me  
Yeah-yeah-yeah  
And tell me how  
I've lost my power  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh, yeah_

Akemi opened her eyes but kept them squinted due to the bright lights. Tears burned her eyes as the song spoke out the troubles of her heart and life.

_I thought  
That we'd make it  
Because you said  
That we'd make it through_

_And when  
All security fails  
Will you be there  
To help me through?_

_Explain to me  
This conspiracy against me  
Yeah-yeah-yeah  
And tell me how  
I've lost my power, how?_

_I've lost my power_

The auditorium was silent after she sung for quite a while and it was starting to worry Akemi. Beginning to get nervous again, Akemi stayed silent and nibbled on her lower lip while she looked down at her fiddling fingers.

"Did you write that song", the monotone male voice asked with interest.

"Uh yes I did."

"What's the name of it", the much smoother male voice said. It sounded so familiar, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. Maybe it was because she was so nervous.

"Con-con-Conspiracy…"

"Would you mind explaining how you wrote the song, what it's based off of", Kagura asked.

"Um…"

"If it makes you uncomfortable", Kagura said slowly.

"No, I just wasn't expecting that question", Akemi said with a small giggle. "I'm bullied a lot, skip a lot, every day I'm bullied", she begun. "And the song was basically asking why am I treated this way and how will I get through it in one piece."

"Who exactly are you asking", asked the smooth familiar voice.

"Well, the only two people who knows about my problem. My mother and best friend Takara."

"It's an amazing song", Kagura said. "You really are talented."

"Thank you", Akemi said yet again blushing.

"If you don't mind, we would like you to answer some questions."

"Oh no, it's okay. I can answer some questions."

"Good", Kagura said with a smile in her voice. "Why exactly did you come to this audition? Were you coming for a shot of fame, publicity, direction…?"

"That's… actually… a good question", Akemi laughed as she scratched her head and hid one arm behind her.

"You're telling us you have no idea why the hell you came here", the monotone asked coldly.

"I-I-I", Akemi stuttered afraid that she might have made the wrong move.

_"Great! Ruin everything why don't ya?!"_

"Calm down, you're scaring the poor girl", Kagura snapped.

"Yeah, try not to be too cold!" The smooth voice said. "Do you have some type of idea?"

"W-w-well", Akemi started. "Last night I and my friend were watching Phoenixey concerts and docs when she asked me if you'd have any auditions would I come. Of course I said yes! I didn't really think of why I'd come, I guess it was my inner Firebird showing support, I'm not sure. And when I got home from school I-" Akemi paused as she remembered her suicidal moment. "I got a call from her saying to come outside to so she could take me. I honestly don't know exactly why I wanted to come. I just did. Being surrounded by other Firebirds just gives me the feeling like I belong somewhere. After the day I had, I kinda needed that."

"Okay", Kagura said thinking of the answer. "If we said yes to you and you became a huge what would you do with all of your money?"

"I would donate it to the Cancer Foundation."

"Why exactly the Cancer Foundation?"

"My mother lost in the battle against cancer when I was ten. Ever since then I've been praying that I get enough money to donate so no one would have to go through what my mother went through. It just looks so painful…" Akemi whispered sadly.

"We're very sorry", the monotone voice said with a hint of emotion.

"One more question if you don't mind", Kagura said.

"Okay."

"Why do you sing?"

"Music is one of the arts I shared with my mother", Akemi said with a smile. "She said she prefer me not to give up on any of the things we shared but if I did, make sure it is not music because music will be the only thing that will keep us together if nothing else does."

"Did you give up on anything else?"

Akemi laughed a little. "No, I mean we danced together. I don't do it as much as I use to because once you lose a dance partner it's hard to find a new one, but I still dance every now and then. But have I given up completely on any that we shared? No, it would be too hard to."

"Okay", Kagura said. "Well we are done here. Joseph!"

"Wait um excuse me, what exactly do you mean by that?"

"As in we're done here", the monotone voice. "There's nothing else to do, we're done."

"Oh okay", Akemi said hurt. Of course she knew she wouldn't make it but it still stung a little. She begun to walk back to the door she came in to leave.

"Where are you going", said the smooth voice.

"You guys said I was done…"

"No honey", Kagura said. "We said _we_ were done. Sesshomaru you should've been more specific! Joseph tell everyone no more auditions we're done."

_"Isn't Sesshomaru Inuyasha's manager? Wait, did I actually make the cut?!"_

"Akemi dear, if you have anyone here with you go get them. We would like to meet them. Hurry now."

Akemi nodded quickly and ran to the door. She burst through and Takara and her father jumped and turned around. "Is everything okay? How'd you do? I can't tell if you made it or not, yo face is like blank", Takara said with adrenaline pumping through her veins.

"Th-th-they w-w-wa-want t-t-to me-me-meet you", Akemi stuttered unsure of what was going on. Her stupidity was kicking in.

"What", Takara yelled.

Her father pushed both girls into the auditorium as people began to leave disappointed.

Akemi, Takara, and her father stepped on the stage as the lights began to turn on around the auditorium.

"Oh great you're back", Kagura said walking up to them. "Hello Mr. Hines, I'm Kagura Simons, the manager of Phoenixey."

"Hello", her father said holding out his hand. "I'm Leroy Hines." They shook hands.

"And this must be your friend Takara."

"You told her my name", Takara asked shaking Akemi.

"Yeah", Akemi said still blank.

"Well I guess we will be seeing you a lot since you're a friend of the newest member of Phoenixey."

"No fucking way bro", Akemi muttered. Once it sunk in Akemi realized what just happened. She made it! "NO FUCKING WAY!"

"Well according to Akemi's words", Takara said. "Since she's going to be famous now and all, I'm her new assistant so you'll be seeing way more of me than expected."

"NO FUCKING WAY", Akemi screamed out again. She didn't expect to actually make it. She was sure it was one of the when a prize in a cereal box ordeal.

"Really", laughed the smooth voice behind them. "I did the same thing with my best friend. Made him my assistant so we could hang out all the time."

They all turned around to see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walking up.

"Oh shit, Akemi its Inuyasha! Your future hubby", Takara yelled while jumping and shaking Akemi.

"Well I guess I'm going to have to buy a ring because I'm getting married soon", Inuyasha laughed out.

"AAAAHHHH", screamed Takara.

Akemi just sat there and stared at them with wide eyes. Soon her shocked face turned pale and she started to wobble. "He's really… You're really… I'm really…"

*BOOM!*

"Wow", Takara said while looking down at her friend now that everything was out of her system. "We were expecting her to either scream or go speechless. Not… pass out."

"That's probably my fault", Inuyasha said walking up to the passed out girl on the floor. "I probably shouldn't have said we were getting married. I'll get her." He pat Takara on the shoulder. "Excuse me", he said walking past her.

Takara's mouth dropped as Inuyasha picked Akemi up bridal style. "I'm starting to think that maybe I should've passed out now. Oh shit no, I have a boyfriend! Damn it!"

Inuyasha chuckled as he carried the girl. "Whose car am I putting her in?"

"Mine", Takara chirped. "Mr. Hines, can I spend the night, you know to help keep Akemi alive?"

"Please do", Akemi's father begged. "I can't handle when she's in this state of mind."

"Okay then", Kagura laughed. "Mr. Hines it was nice meeting you. If you don't mind can you make sure Akemi and her lovely assistant are at this address tomorrow morning at eight. We have a lot to discuss. Of course you can come to, you are her father and have every right to make sure all business with your daughter is accurate."

"Will she be meeting the girls tomorrow?"

"Of course!"

"Then I'm not going", he said. "She's too much for me when she's like this. Only her mother or Takara could ever cool her down. Besides she knows way more about the business world than I do and I'm a CEO of a major company. She'll be fine by herself."

"Well okay then", Kagura said well impressed. She turned to Takara who smiled at her. "Then I can count on you?"

"Always", Takara said as if obvious. "I'm the bomb!" She then turned to a smirking Inuyasha and smiled. "Come now, Inuyasha. I must make sure Akemi gets her beauty sleep. I always wanted to have a reason to say beauty sleep", she said excited for her friend after taking the business card from Kagura. "See you guys tomorrow!" She led Inuyasha out to her car with Akemi's father following, making sure they got to the car safely. Once they were, he went to his car and drove next to Takara's and waited for them.

"Here we go", Inuyasha said as he placed Akemi in the passenger's seat of Takara's car. "I wish I had the chance to talk to her more, she seems like a nice person."

"Oh she really is. And extremely fun too! It's like you cannot not have a good time while around her."

"If that's so, then why is she bullied so much?"

"I don't know. Her mother used to say it's either they can't see what we see or they can and are jealous because they don't have it. But really, bullied doesn't even describe half of what she goes though", Takara sighed. "Telling someone to go kill themselves to me is a form of attempted murder."

"They told her that", Inuyasha asked incredulously.

"No they _tell_ her that. Every day she has to deal with it. She doesn't think I know but I know that she's had suicidal thoughts. Today when I picked her up to bring her here, I saw a cut on her throat. When I called she sound like she's been crying. I think she was going to go through with it before I called. To my beliefs, this audition saved her life."

"How does she get through it all", Inuyasha asked, hurt for the unconscious girl.

"I honestly don't know, her mother was the one that kept her up beat and happy. Now that she's gone, it's hard to keep Akemi's thoughts clear."

"I think it's you", Inuyasha said. "She said in her audition that you always help her get through it in one piece."

"Well if that's true then I need to step up", Takara said. "Phoenixey was another thing that helped her clear her mind. But when things happened with Kikyou, that all dropped. She's been hurt about it ever since the word got out. Sorry about what happened by the way, using you for fame? That's cold. Especially when you're such a nice guy."

"Thanks but I'm over it. I guess I was blind because the signs were clear. Should've known, but don't worry about it."

"Okay", Takara said as Inuyasha closed Akemi's door as she got behind the wheel. "Will I see you tomorrow too?"

"Yeah you will, my cousin wants me to be there when they meet the new Phoenix."

"Oh so separately they are Phoenixes but together they are Phoenixey? Cool."

"Yeah, well I gotta go, bye."

"Bye."

And with that they parted directions. Takara called her mother through the cellular system on her phone and told her about everything. Her mother was so excited that she said she'd call Leroy and invite them for dinner tomorrow night and celebrate. Akemi and Takara's mothers were friends since high school so they basically grew up together.

Akemi's father carried Akemi in as Takara unlocked the door and led the way in. Once Akemi was in bed and her father was gone, Takara changed both of them into their pajamas and went to bed.

* * *

~ 3 ~ The Next Morning ~ 3 ~

* * *

"Akemi! Wake the hell up! We have somewhere to be!"

"At 5 in the damn morning on a freakin' Saturday", Akemi asked waking up.

"Yeah, now come on and get in the shower. We have to be there at eight."

"Okay, but why are we getting up at 5 when we can get up at 6 instead?"

"Because we're going out for breakfast, I'm in the mood for omelets."

"Ooh, that does sound good, okay you got me. I'm going." She climbed of bed and walked to her bathroom while tying her hair in a messy bun. "Kara you won't believe what I had a dream about last night. I had a dream that I went to the Phoenixey auditions and I actually made it. But I knew it was a dream because get this, Inuyasha showed up out of nowhere and said we were getting married."

"Wow", Takara said smiling knowing the truth. "That's some dream!"

"I know right", Akemi proclaimed stripping herself of her clothing as the shower water ran. "So where are we going exactly, because I have no idea?"

"Well, my dear Mimi, you're new assistant, AKA me, was given the business card of Ms. Kagura Simons after you passed out when they said you were the newest member of Phoenixey and Inuyasha joked around saying you guys were getting married. But he wasn't being rude about his joke, it was more from surprise because I said he was your future hubby in front of him."

"WHAT THE HELL, IT WAS REAL", Akemi screamed from the shower. Then your heard a slip and a bump. "Ouch!"

"Don't kill your self Kemi", Takara yelled at her.

"If all that really happened, how'd did I get home", Akemi asked standing up in the shower and carefully cleaning herself.

"Oh Inuyasha felt bad about shocking you so he carried you to my car."

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT", Akemi yelled as she walked out of her bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"No I'm serious", Takara said walking in the bathroom so she could shower as well. "While he was putting you in the car we were talking about you."

"What did you guys say about me", Akemi asked drying herself off and putting on lotion.

"He said he wish he could've talked to you more because you seemed like a nice person."

"Wow really?"

"Yup, and I was like she really is and that it's impossible not to have fun around you. Then he asked why people bully you so much. I told him what your mom said and that bullied wasn't even half of what you were going through."

"Takara you didn't tell him what they've been saying did you", Akemi asked as she went to her closet in her underwear.

Takara came out in a towel and begun drying off and putting on lotion. "Not much just the fact that they've been telling to off yourself", Takara mumbled.

"KARA!"

"I'm sorry, okay? It just came out! I couldn't help it, he was just so easy to talk to and so nice. And it seemed like he wanted to know more about you. Sorry, Kemi, I didn't mean to, it just happened."

"It's okay", Akemi sighed as she walked out with an outfit in her hands as Takara searched through the clothes she had at Akemi's house. "I just don't want him to start feeling sorry for me to the point he wants to pity me and such."

"I doubt that'll happen, he doesn't seem like then type. Or did you forget that he goes through things like that too? Remember he is half demon."

"Oh yeah", Akemi said. "But still, is that all that happened?"

"Basically, then we came home and your dad carried you in", Takara said. "Oh and Akemi?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time you try and kill yourself let me know so we can talk it out okay."

"Ho-how did you know?"

"You have a cut on your neck. Akemi really, stop listening to those jerks! What will I do when you aren't here with me? What about your dad? If you kill yourself you'll only give them the satisfaction! Stop this shit! Promise you'll never do that again."

"I promise", Akemi said with a smile.

"Good, now let's get changed. I need food. Ooh we can get frappes too! We'll walk in looking all fierce and shit!"

"Okay Kara", Akemi said laughing as she begun to get dress.

* * *

~ 3 ~ Coming Soon ~ 3 ~

In Need of a Friend

* * *

Hey you guys! Here's the chiz, the only reason why I'm sending this out is because I feel bad about not posting. I know you're tired of the excuses but my Microsoft Word thingy has expired and I'm waiting for my mom to pay for it. So I know I wasn't supposed to post this but really, the chapter was already done! I'm only editing this on FanFiction. it sucks that they won't let me actually make a new chapter though. But anyways, this is the only author note I'll post in this story unless it's urgent. Until then I'll post a new chapter every other week. And to be honest I only have four chapters done so... enjoy it while it last! Love you all, be good to me! And don't forget to review! I have a good feeling about this story!


	2. In Need of a Friend

Disclaimers!

* * *

~ 3 ~ In Need of a Friend ~ 3 ~

* * *

Akemi and Takara sat in a diner at a booth as they ate their omelets.

"This is so good", Akemi moaned out as she took another bite.

"I know right, I come up with the best ideas", Takara said with a full mouth.

"So how will you tell Charles that you are now an assistant to the lead singer of Phoenixey", Akemi said. "I still can believe that though!"

"What, that you're in Phoenixey?"

"Not just that, but I'm the lead singer! If it was back up it wouldn't be so mind blowing, but lead?"

"I know right, your face will be on everything!"

"I know!"

"And about Charles, I'll just let him see that you are the new lead singer on TV. We all know he'll call to congratulate you then I'll say surprise, I'm her assistant!"

"I will pay you, you know that right!"

"Really? Cool, I wasn't even thinking about that", Takara said staring out the window. "No really, I was just thinking we won't be separated like all those other famous people. We'll spend all our time together."

"You know what I'm thinking", Akemi said drinking her water.

"What?"

"We should totally live together like we planned on doing in college and stuff. That'll be so cool! You know, when we graduate and stuff."

"We should do that. But how will we juggle school and our careers at the same time?"

"We'll manage it", Akemi said finishing her food. She looked at her phone for the time and saw that it was 7. "We should go if we still want to get those frappes."

"Mm you're right", Kara said swallowing the last of her food.

Akemi paid the bill and Kara left the tip and they left and got in Akemi's car. Akemi drove to the coffee shop and the waited in line till it was their turn.

"How do you think the people at school will act once they see you after they find out", Kara asked.

"I have no idea. Probably fake like the people in the movies."

"Probably. Do you think Brandon will come and ask you out?"

"No, I don't really care. I got over him after I found out how much of a jerk he was", Akemi said rolling her eyes. "Did you know the reason why he calls me Violet is because he didn't noticed me when we bumped into each other the first time we met?"

"What? I thought it was because of your weird eye color!"

"That's what I thought! And I love my eye color by the way!"

"I know, I do too. It's just really unusual. Its violet with silver sparks! Who has eyes like that?!"

"I don't know. I'm unusual. And I always thought it was a mixture of my parents' eye color."

"But it's weird to have violet eyes! I've only seen you and your mom with that color eyes. Your grandparents doesn't even have the eye color. And you're human!"

"May I please take your order", said the cute cashier guy.

Takara winked at Akemi when they noticed how cute he was. "Yeah can we have two mocha frappes?"

"Only if I can get your number with that sweetheart", he said to Takara with a smile totally ignoring Akemi.

"I'm sorry, I'm taken. But my friend is available", Kara said with a smile towards Akemi who just gave a small smile.

"So two mocha frappes", he said smile faltering and looking down at the register.

Akemi frowned at his rudeness. _A no would've been enough, you don't have to ignore me you bastard!_

"Yeah", Takara said not liking that he just dissed her best friend. When he walked off to make the drinks she turned to her friend with a small smile. "Don't worry, he's not that cute anyways. No asshole is."

"I'm good, I prefer not to be anyone's second anyways."

When he came back, he placed the drinks on the counter and looked up at the girls. He rolled his eyes at Akemi and went to Takara. "That will be $7.61."

Takara took out the ten bucks and handed him the money. He gave her the appropriate change in return. "Thank you", she said grabbing the drinks.

"Have a nice day!"

"Now that I met you, it's a little too late for a nice day", Takara shot at him, making him frown. Once they were out the door she laughed. "We are so going to have an awesome day, I just wanted him to feel bad!"

"You are so mean", Akemi laughed out.

"That's one of the reasons you love me!"

"You're so right though", Akemi said as she sipped her drink. They got in the car and pulled out of the coffee shop parking lot.

"I have a question for you Ms. Akemi", Takara said professionally.

"Yeah what is it?"

"Would you try dating Inuyasha?"

Akemi choked on her mocha and hit the brakes.

"Damn, Kemi! Kill us why don't ya?!"

"Sorry! I just wasn't expecting that", she said as she received horns blowing at her.

"Well are you going to answer my question?"

"Um, no I wouldn't."

"What? You'd deprive your future hubby of love", Takara asked with a fake gasp.

"It's not that, it's just after him finding out I was bullied and all... I don't want him to do it out of pity. And he might be a suspicious of me, you know. I'm the new lead singer! He just dumped the old one for cheating, he might not want me because of what happened before. Wouldn't you be all hesitant if your ex you dumped cheated on you and here's another guy coming to take his job? He might be like guy before him?!"

"Oh Akemi, you think _too_ deeply into things! He said he was way over Kikyou because he should have known she was cheating!"

"Yeah okay sure", Akemi said trying to think of something else to talk about. "Speaking of which, do you think the girls will like me?"

"Oh c'mon I'm sure the other Phoenixes will like you!"

"Phoenixes?"

"Yeah Inuyasha said that's what they call themselves. Separately they are Phoenixes, together they're Phoenixey."

"You had a real good talk with Inuyasha didn't you", Akemi laughed out.

"I told you it was easy to talk to him! He's so cool Akemi. Such great boyfriend material for you."

"He probably don't even like me! So stop making a big deal out of it! Me and Inuyasha will not date, okay? Besides… with what just happened with Brandon, I'm not sure I'll date soon."

"Akemi, you guys weren't even together!"

"That's not what I'm scared about! It's me making a friend out of a guy then liking him and asking him out only to find out he thinks of me as a guy!"

"That's because you're muscular and all."

"I'M NOT MUSCULAR, I'M STRENGTHENED!"

"Okay, okay fine you're strengthened", Takara said throwing up her hands. "Shit, gotta snap on people!"

"Sorry, I'm just nervous."

"About what? I'm sure they'll welcome you with open arms. If Kikyou was really a bitch like they put out, they'll be ecstatic to have you there instead of her."

"Or they could be hesitant because of what happened with Kikyou."

"I'm starting to think the world looks hesitant to you because you're so hesitant about the world", Takara said drinking her caffeine.

Akemi just rolled her eyes at her friend as they reached closer to their destination. "That's not true."

"No it's true and it's perfectly normal! It's like a little girl expecting the world to be nice because she's surrounded by a nice family. But in your case you're surrounded by bullies with only a couple of people nice to you, you're dad and my family. For the little girl, it's called being naive, for you it's called being scared. And seeing what you've been through its totally understandable!"

"Then stop hassling me about it."

"But it's not okay, Akemi! I'm on you because I don't want my friend to hide from the world! If you do it will affect your future and life. You'll be like those scaredy cats that lock themselves up in their houses and order their groceries by phone as they live off the income of being an author."

"Are you comparing me to the lady off of _Nim's Island_?"

"That doesn't matter, right now! What does matter is that I want you to be free. I promised your mom that I'd make sure that it happens. If I have to drug you up with ecstasy in order for that to happen, god damn it, I will!"

"Okay…" Akemi said as she pulled up in the parking lot of the recording company. "Here we are." They both stepped out of the car and begun to fix their appearance.

Akemi was wearing a gray long sleeve shirt that said "MAKE LOVE" in black letters with black legging jeans, black All Star Chucks and a gray beanie. Takara was wearing a purple hoodie over a white t-shirt with an owl on it, some blue jeans and purple All Star Chucks.

"How do I look", Akemi said.

"Like you want to make love", Takara said with a devious smile. "I thought you didn't want to date Inuyasha."

"He may not even be here", Akemi said rolling her eyes.

"Oh he will, he told me."

"Are you sure you're not trying to date him, I mean fuck!"

"I told you Akemi-"

"Yeah, yeah he's a nice guy and real easy to talk to", Akemi said mocking Takara's voice as they walked in with mochas in their hands.

"I don't sound like that", Takara said giving a straight face.

"Oh yeah, and Steve Harvey isn't the king of comedy and Chris Brown isn't sexy."

"Really Akemi, when you bring the Breezy into this it's not even funny", Takara whined.

"I know", Akemi laughed. They both walked to the front desk and Akemi spoke to the lady there. "Hi, I'm Akemi Hines. I was told to be here to meet up with Phoenixey."

"Oh so you're the new lead singer", the lady said with wide eyes.

"Well, that's what I'm told", Akemi said with a soft smile.

"Oh thank god, Kikyou was a bitch! I'm so glad you're here", the lady said. "I'm Yura Hare, it's nice to meet you Akemi."

Akemi shook Yura's hand with a smile. "It's nice to meet you too! I'm glad to be here."

"So what you're gonna do is walk down this left hall to the elevators and take it to the top floor. After that at the end of the hall on the right is the conference room. You're pretty early so no one might be there… but that's good! Shows you are determined and someone to count on."

"Really? I'm early?! I didn't even now", Akemi said as both her and Takara took out their phones.

"Bro, we're fifteen minutes early", Takara said. "Cool."

"I'm sorry and you are", Yura said.

"Takara Rose, Akemi's assistant!"

"An assistant? Already?! Please don't tell me you think you need one because every star must have one", Yura begged. "That's the same thing Kikyou said. Instantly I knew she was going to spoil."

"Uh no", Akemi said.

"Akemi's not even like that", Takara said.

"Really I'm not, the reason why I asked her to be my assistant is because she's my best friend and I want her by my side every step of the way. I mean it's been that way since we were kids, why stop now?"

"Aww that's so sweet", Yura said. "That's what Inuyasha said when he started. You should meet him."

"She kinda already did", Takara said. "Before passing out that is."

"Shut up, he told me we were getting married. That and finding out I'm in Phoenixey was a lot to take in!"

"He told you that you were getting married?"

"Kara told him he was my future hubby, he was only kidding."

"Oh well let me warn you now", Yura said. "Inuyasha is a really sweet guy, but a huge flirt."

"Really now", Takara said winking and elbowing Akemi who in return slapped her arm.

"Oh yeah, he came in here and flirted so badly I almost turned into a cougar! But he will stop once he's in a relationship unlike his friend/assistant Miroku. He's a perv. Keep your asses covered, he's a handy one."

"Isn't he in a relationship with Sango, the bass player of Phoenixey?"

"It's hard to tell. One minute she's knocking the hell out of him, the next, they are all lovey dovey. It's pretty cute if you ask me. Well I should stop, you need to get upstairs. It was so nice meeting you, Akemi. You too Takara. If you ever want to hang out or just talk, don't hesitate to come to me. You guys seem fun. So glad you replaced Kikyou!"

"Thank you", Akemi said. "It was nice meeting you too. Bye!" With that the girls waved goodbye and followed Yura's direction to the elevator once they were on Takara and Akemi looked at each other.

"She has really cool hair", Takara said.

"Yeah it's easy to have cool hair for a hair demon, they're so lucky!"

"How'd you… oh wait never mind! Forgot you had miko powers! You know with you not using them and all, it gets hard to remember."

"Yeah I know. Sometimes I forget until a demon walks pass and my inner alarm goes off."

"Why do you call it an alarm? Just say your spidey sense are tingling!"

They both laughed as the elevator doors opened. "It's not like that, I call them alarms because my body tenses up like I'm in danger, preparing for anything. You know, like when you set your house alarm and when you walk in, the alarm automatically goes off."

"Oh, got ya", Takara said with a nod.

They took a sip of their mochas as they walked into the conference room. The lights were on but just like Yura said, no one was there. They sat down and begun talking about random things like how Takara's and Charles's children would look.

"I love Charles's eyes, I want them to have his", Takara said picking her nails as she sat back in her with her leg crossed over the other.

"You have really pretty eyes though. They're all sparkly and hazel."

"Yeah but Charles's eyes are GOREGEOUS! With the blue color growing lighter as they get to the pupil. And when his mood changes it either brightens or darkens. It's so sexy! Demons got perks, bro."

"I know right, you're so lucky!"

"You can be lucky too, just date Inuyasha."

"Kara, we've talked about this!"

"Yeah, I know! I don't know if he is ready, and I know I'm not ready because of the thing with Brandon. BLAH! BLAH! BLAH", Takara said imitating Akemi with talking motions with her hands.

"I don't sound like that at all!"

"Yeah and Chris Brown isn't sexy", Takara said with a smile.

"You're not right, you're not right at all", Akemi said shaking her head as she relaxed in her seat.

When the room feel into a comfortable silence Inuyasha walked in the room. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a khaki jacket and gray jeans with his sunglasses hanging off his shirt. "Oh hey there beautiful."

Akemi's eyes widened as both her and Takara sat up.

"Oh god, you scared me shitless", Takara said. "Sup Inuyasha, how are you?"

"I'm good", he said with a smile. "But I'll be better if the beautiful lady behind you respond to my greeting."

Akemi's face went extremely red at what he said. "H-hi, Inuyasha…"

"That's much better", he said with a bright smile. "Now I'm great."

"Wow you really are a flirt", Kara said.

"Who told you I was a flirt."

"Yura."

Inuyasha let out a chuckle as he pulled a seat out in front of the girls so that they were in a triangle. "I'm not that bad. There are worse, like my assistant."

At that a guy walked in. He was wearing a black button up with his sleeves rolled up, a gray vest and bow tie and black faded jeans.

"Inuyasha what should we… oh hello gorgeous!"

Akemi looked at Takara who looked at her. "He's talking to you", Takara snapped.

Akemi looked back at the guy and noticed he was looking straight at her. "Oh", she said not expecting that.

"Speak of the devil", Inuyasha said. "Akemi, Takara this is Miroku. Miroku this is Akemi and Takara."

"Well, what a beautiful duo we have in the room. Would any of you ladies mind baring my children?"

"Oh okay, not! I have a boyfriend, and if he heard that from you he'd kill you", Takara said.

"Aren't you taken anyways", Akemi asked with an arched brow.

"That's his catch phrase. He says it whenever he sees beautiful women", Inuyasha said. "Miroku, you were asking me something, what was it before you get yourself killed."

"Oh what do you want for lunch?"

"It's 8 in the damn morning! We just had breakfast and you're wondering about lunch", Inuyasha snapped.

"It's called thinking ahead my dear friend. Also known as planning." At that Miroku's phone rung and he took it out. "Excuse me but I have to take this." And he left the room.

"That's your best friend", Takara asked with an arched brow.

"I'm sorry about him, he doesn't know any better. He's still a child maturing."

Akemi giggled at that.

Inuyasha looked at her and a smirk grew on his face. "You have amazing eyes", he said. "Miroku has violet eyes but the silver in yours sparks life to the violet."

"Oh thank you", Akemi said looking away.

"Aww that was so sweet", Takara said. Both Inuyasha and Akemi looked at her. "Oh I'm sorry, didn't mean to bring a hammer to your delicate moment there."

Akemi stuck her tongue out at her friend as Inuyasha laughed.

"I thought I might give you an update on the girls, would you guys like that?"

"That would be good for Akemi because she's scared that they won't like her."

"Well you have nothing to worry about, because they'll love you", Inuyasha said as he smiled at them. Akemi couldn't help but return the smile. "Okay so you have Rin she's the nicest one out of all of them and the oldest. She's twenty. If you need any advice go to her, she gives the best advice ever. Kagome, my cousin, is also nice but not as nice as Rin. She has her mean moments. She can be scary, just don't piss her off. She's the youngest of the four, she's 18 going on nineteen. Even though she's the baby she's the most mature and will always have you back. Then you have Sango, Kagome's closest friend who's nineteen, the second oldest. She'll kickass but is nice too. Just stay on her good side. And last but not least Ayame, she's straight up badass. Just don't' make her angry, but other than that she's cool and the partier."

Akemi nodded and Takara looked between her and Inuyasha with a smile.

"Personality wise, Rin's the nice one, Kagome's the fashionista, Sango's the smart one, and Ayame's the badass partier. Oh and she's nineteen. Which reminds me, how old are you?"

"We're seventeen", Akemi said. "Still seniors in high school."

"Okay", Inuyasha nodded. "I'm nineteen or did you know that?"

"Ooh ego", Takara said. "Just because we're fans doesn't mean we know you're whole life story."

"Just making sure because we got those girls who knows my birthday, age, favorite color, favorite food, my parents name, and have me everywhere", he said. "I was just hoping you two weren't those girls."

"We're not", Akemi said. "You're safe."

"Good, well everyone's on their way in so get ready", he said changing his seat to the one next to Akemi.

At that everyone else walked in and Takara winked at Akemi whose heart was about to explode.

_It's them!_

Kagome was wearing an amazing pink sleeveless top with a bow around the torso and ruffles at the bottom, light blue jeans, and pink flats with colorful earrings. Her hair was down. Sango was wearing a black and white polka-dot sleeveless top with skinny jeans, black flip-flops, and black floral earrings. Her hair was in a high ponytail. Ayame was wearing a pink polka-dot tank top with dark blue skinny jeans, pink floral earrings and matching flip-flops. Her hair was in two side ponytails. And Rin was wearing a gray sleeveless top with a black bow around the torso, light blue jeans with one rip at the knee, white sandals, and gray hoops.

"OMG", Takara whispered to Akemi. "They, like, have amazing outfits! I would've worn pink and black if I knew they were going to match." She then turned fully to the girls. "Do you guys plan to dress with the same color all the time?"

"No", Rin said. "It just happens. I guess since we are around each other for so long, we think alike."

"You got us two lead singers? What were they, like, I won't do it without the other or something", Ayame asked eying the girls.

"No actually one is an assistant", Kagura said excited. "Sit, sit let me introduce you guys." Once everyone was sitting Kagura stood. "Okay ladies, here is your new Phoenix, Akemi Hines. Stand up Akemi", Kagura said to Akemi.

Akemi just sat there staring at her favorite band in front of her.

_OMG it's them!_

"Akemi dear", Kagura said.

"Wow rebellious already", Ayame asked.

"No she's just really star stricken. She's met you guys before, I don't know why she's like this." She then pinched Akemi. "Akemi stand up, you're embarrassing yourself!" But Akemi didn't stand, no, she had her mouth wide open with her eyes. "OMG, I can't believe I have to do this." Takara stood up and pulled Akemi with her.

"Oh I remember her now", Sango said. "She's the one who stayed silent threw the whole time as we signed all of her things."

"She didn't say a word", Rin said. "And she still has the same reaction! It's so sweet we make her speechless."

"When she saw Inuyasha yesterday she passed out", Takara said.

"That was kinda my fault though", Inuyasha chuckled while rubbing his neck. "If I didn't say a couple of things she'd still be intact."

"We really need her to talk though", Kagome said.

"Takara would you mind do something. Leroy did say you're good at this."

"I hope you don't mind violence."

"I love violence", Sango and Ayame said in unison.

Takara then turned Akemi towards her and slapped the shit out of her. "WAKE THE HELL UP!"

"Ow Takara that really hurts! That shit isn't funny", Akemi yelled holding her red check. She then looked at the band across from her and blushed. "OMG I did it again didn't I? This is so embarrassing", Akemi said covering her face as she fell into her seat.

"It's okay sweetie", Rin said. "It happens all the time."

"Yeah but it shouldn't with your future band mate", Akemi said still embarrassed. "I'm such an idiot!"

"Look don't be so hard on yourself okay", Kagome said. "Actually we were expecting this. So its okay, really."

"Okay", Akemi said. "Maybe I should properly introduce myself then. Well me and Takara."

"Yeah don't forget about me", Takara said sitting.

"That would be a good start", Kagura said. "And then we can move on to the contract and all the other things."

Akemi nodded with a smile and everyone sat down. "Okay. I'm Akemi Hines, this is Takara Rose. We're best friends and have been since like birth."

"We basically complete each other. I'm the outgoing and crazy one, she's the quiet, calm, and talented one. Look at what she did to my nails!" At that Takara held up her hands to show off her manicure Akemi gave her.

"Aww that is so cool", Ayame said.

"They look professional", Kagome gasped.

"I want one", Sango said.

"I want one with flowers on it", Rin said excited.

"Girls", Inuyasha whispered to his manager and assistant who nodded in response.

"Well maybe we can have a slumber party one day", Akemi said quietly. "Me and Kara do it all the time while watching your concerts and stuff."

"That would be fun", Rin said.

"Yeah, we haven't did that since high school", Kagome said.

"But you can leave out our concert watching, we can just watch Channing Tatum movies", Ayame said.

"YUSH", all the girls said including Kagura.

"So how old are you guys", Sango asked.

"Seventeen", they said in unison.

"Our birthday is on the same day so it's pretty easy to remember", Takara said.

"November 19", Akemi chirped more comfortable.

"Literally friends from birth huh", Ayame said.

"Yeah our moms were besties in high school and it's funny because they were hanging out the day we were born", Takara said.

"Yeah they were at my house and Takara's mom's water broke and they raced to the hospital. While she was in labor my mom went into labor."

"Our moms said it was like we knew it was time to come out together."

"Your moms are cool", Sango said.

"Yeah", Akemi said with a small smile.

"Uh it says here that you said when you get a whole bunch of money you donate some to the Cancer Foundation", Ayame said looking at Akemi's papers. "Is that like a pageant show answer like end world piece or something?"

"No, my mom died of cancer when I was ten. I want to do all I can't to help others survive it. Because I don't want others to see their loved ones go through so much pain like I saw my mom. And for what, them to only die?"

"Wow I'm sorry to hear that", Ayame said feeling sympathy.

"It's okay", Akemi said.

"So what do you ladies think", Kagura said. "In or out?"

"Well, I like them", Kagome said. "I really want that mani-pedi!"

"So is that a yes", Kagura asked hopeful. Akemi and Takara held hands in hope.

"That's a hell yeah!"

"AAAHHH", Akemi and Takara screamed while jumping out of their seats.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you", Akemi said shaking all of their hands. "And Kara, without you I wouldn't be here. Thanks for being the bestest friend ever!"

"You're welcome, you know, just doing me", Kara said flipping her hair.

"Okay so we have two additions to the group", Rin said standing up with the others. "The shy one for Akemi and the outgoing one for Takara."

"Aww you guys would include me in you're Phoenixey circle", she said tearing up.

"Of course, you may not be in the group but your still apart of it. You got Akemi here right? So we owe you", Kagome said.

"With that said", Kagura added reaching into her pocket. "Here's the Phoenixey necklace and keys, for both of you. We normally wouldn't give these to people outside the group Takara but, for you we'll make an exception.

The necklace was a phoenix charm with an orange/red jewel hanging from it.

"Oh these are gorgeous", Takara said.

"I'll never take it off", Akemi said in tears. "But what are the keys for?"

"They are for the Fire Nest, the Phoenixey headquarters, the mansion we all live in", Kagura said.

"You all live together", Takara asked.

"Yeah it makes it easier for us", Sango said.

"But we can't live with you just yet, we still have school, and we don't know what our parents will think", Takara said.

"It's okay", Kagura said laughing. "You can wait until you graduate which isn't far right?"

"School just started last month", Akemi said.

"Oh", Kagura said. "Well it's still okay, but I won't lie to you, Akemi. Being in school and your career together will be a lot of work. With staying up late in the studio and homework, you'll have a lot to deal with."

"She can handle it", Takara said. "She's been dealing with shit for the longest."

"What exactly do you mean", Ayame said.

"I'm not the most loved person at school", Akemi said with a blush.

"Oh my, Akemi are you bullied at school", Rin asked. With her hand over her mouth.

"Yeah", Akemi said looking down with a nod. "Kind of a daily thing..."

"But she broke someone's nose and someone else's jaw. With one hit!"

"I love you", Ayame said hugging Akemi. "Don't worry about the bullying crap, I got your back. If anyone steps up to you just call me okay. You're too nice and adorable of a person to be picked on."

Akemi blushed with wide eyes. "Uh okay."

"Besides once everyone finds out that you're the new lead singer of Phoenixey tomorrow, they won't be bullying you anymore."

"Wait tomorrow?"

"Oh yes, I didn't tell you", Kagura said. "Okay ladies we need you here tomorrow at 5 in the morning. Yes 5. The reason why, Akemi we're giving you a makeover."

"Why do I need a makeover", Akemi said looking down at herself with a frown.

"Akemi you're cute but…" Kagura said hesitantly.

"But what", Akemi said trying not to get offended.

"Well you eyebrows are bushy, I'm sure your hair can shine, and sweetie you just look like you are depressed", Kagura said. "I know that you used to be but you can't be anymore. We're going to change you up a bit. You need to show skin!"

"I can't show skin! My skin is terrible!"

"No it's not", Takara said. "She has the skin of a baby. She's scared of what people will think. She's a bit muscular."

"I'M NOT MUSCULAR, I'M STRENGTHENED", Akemi snapped. "How many times do I have to say that?!"

"Anyway she hasn't worn short sleeved shirts, shorts, or skirts in years. She's got an athlete body."

"I just don't want people to say I'm build like a man again", Akemi whispered to herself.

"Wow they're really harsh to you aren't they", Sango said sadly.

"Telling me to kill myself every day is a little bit more than harsh", Akemi said laughing a little with tears.

"Oh god", Kagura said. "I didn't even know about this. Akemi how come you didn't tell us?"

"It wasn't important at the time?"

"This is always important", Kagome said.

"Akemi you're an example to all of the kids who are being bullied. You can change something, you can help people. Not only people with cancer but people with low self-esteem", Rin said.

"You really think so", Akemi said.

"We know so", Ayame said. "All you have to do is tell your story and make sure everyone believes in their selves."

"No matter what, you should always come back alive", Akemi said with a small smile.

"You just added a new meaning to our motto", Kagome said.

"Now you definitely need this makeover. A new you, time to change your attitude."

"I like the sound of that", Takara said. "I'll have the old Akemi back."

"So what do you say", everyone asked Akemi in perfect sync.

"Uh, I guess that'll be fun", she said with a smile.

"Great, so ladies be here at 5 and we'll change Kemi's complete look. Then we'll go to the studio of Spunk TV-"

"SPUNK TV", Takara screamed. "Akemi, you're going to be on Spunk TV! All the hottest celebs were on Spunk TV!"

"They will interview you all and then you'll perform", Kagura said clapping her hands with a shrug.

"Wait I'll be performing with Phoenixey on Spunk TV?"

"Yeah, isn't it exciting", Rin asked.

"I love going on Spunk, they are so hype", Ayame said.

"Yeah it's exciting but what song will we sing, I mean we didn't make any yet or rehearse or-"

"Calm down Akemi", Kagura said. "The performance on Spunk is just to see how you ladies sound together. It's just practice and you'll perform The Writer."

"Ha! That's so funny, we were just singing that song the other day", Takara said on her phone.

"Uh Kara, what ya doin", Akemi said.

"I'm your assistant, I'm setting up you're schedule! DUH", she said looking at her as if she were stupid.

"Oh that reminds me", Kagura said. "I've got you a planner device", she said taking out the device. "You can use this."

"Oh shit, this just got real", Takara said using the device. "Wow it's so cool!"

"Ooh let me see", Akemi said.

"No mine", Takara said snatching it away from her like a child. "You no touchy! All mine!"

"Fine, ya big baby!"

"You know what we should totally do that slumber party thing tonight at the Fire Nest", Sango said.

"Oh", Akemi said. "We can't do it tonight. We're celebrating at Kara's house", she said sadly.

"Aww", the girls said deflating.

Then Akemi and Takara gasped. "Maybe you can join us for dinner", they screeched out together.

"We can have the slumber party at my house afterwards", Akemi said.

"I'll call my mom", Takara said taking out her phone and walking out the room.

"That'll be great", Kagura said. "You'll ladies will be able to get to know each other better."

"You won't join us", Akemi said sadly.

"Sadly no, I have divorce business to take care of", she said. "But we'll do it another time at the Fire Nest."

"Okay", Akemi said with a smile.

At that Takara came in. "Mom said that'll be great. We're having lasagna."

"YUSH", Akemi said. "That's my fav. Beef or turkey?"

"Both", Kara nodded.

"We're having two? This is the best day ever!"

"You guys can follow us to my house", Takara said. "Unless we have something else to do."

"We do actually", Kagura said. "The contract and business. Can everyone else wait outside while me, Akemi, and her assistant talk business?"

"No problem", Kagome said. They all began to file out the room and the three sat down.

* * *

~ 3 ~ An Hour Later ~ 3 ~

* * *

"Okay, we'll see each other tomorrow", Kagura said packing up her things.

"That we will", Takara said. "5 o'clock sharp!"

"That's my girl", Kagura winked. "I have a feeling this will work out way better than it did with Kikyou. I'm happy you're here to join us Akemi."

"I'm happy too."

And with that everyone left the room. "Kemi, I have to pee, wait here", Takara said outside the door.

"Uh okay", Akemi said standing there.

She leaned against the wall and folded her arms as she waited for her best friend.

"How does it feel to be a Phoenix", said a familiar voice making her jump.

"Oh! Uh… Inuyasha."

"Sorry didn't mean to scare ya", Inuyasha said.

"I-it's okay", she said moving her hair behind her ear. "Uh it feels great", she said shyly.

"You're so shy when talking to me", he said with a smile.

"Well I um…" She begun to play with her lock of hair again like she did when she talked to Brandon.

"You're really cute, you know that?"

"Hehe", Akemi giggled with a blush as she looked away. "You're just saying that…"

"No I mean it. Do you think you can ever be comfortable around me? I'd like for us to have a proper conversation without the breaking of sentences."

"Inuyasha… you don't have to do this", Akemi said shaking her head eyes closed shut.

"Do what, make a new friend?"

"No, you don't have to be nice to me because you know I'm being bullied. I don't need your pity. It makes me feel weaker than I am and already feel."

"I'm sorry, I'm really not trying to put that impression on you. I was trying to talk to you. I mean, you seem very interesting at the auditions and your files said you had some really cool hobbies. I wasn't showing you pity. I was trying to make a friend."

"But why me? You have a best friend and your cousin and Phoenixey all of a sudden you're looking for a friend in me? Try Kara, she already sees you as a friend! I'm not really good with people showing I don't have much experience."

"I don't know, you just caught my eye. And with everyone else, I can't really talk to them the way I want to. Miroku makes a joke out of everything and Kagome doesn't exactly get my point of view. Your friend well... she doesn't seem as interesting as you-"

"You just want someone to talk to huh", Akemi asked. "Everything is hard to take in, with your break up and finding out the love of your life cheated on you?"

"That's exactly what I feel", he said. "You get it. You had a hard break up too?"

"No", Akemi said looking away. "There was no boy for me. It was me losing my mother. I had no one to talk to. The person there for me was Takara. And About the love breaking your heart thing, it was a boy I had a crush on since freshman year. He totally blew me off and dissed me. Told me I would be bad for his rep and that I was basically a dude and all the other crap."

"I don't think you're a dude", Inuyasha said with a smirk.

Akemi smiled at him and looked down. "That's because you haven't seen me play sports."

"Well a girl as pretty as yourself, I don't think my mind will change", he said with a smirk. "I like talking to you, it's like you understand so much."

"I guess I do", Akemi said blushing. "I'm not much but if you really need someone to talk to or a friend, I'll be there. I know it sucks not to have someone there for you. I experienced it until I found out I did have someone. No one should have to feel the way I did. So here's my number…" she said reaching in her purse to get a piece of paper and pin. "Call whenever you feel you need to talk or express yourself. Even if it's like as soon as you get home because your parents bug you or whatever. Just call, I think I'm a great listener."

"From what I'm experiencing, I say you are", Inuyasha said accepting the paper. "Thanks Akemi, you're a good person."

"I try", she said with a small smile. "See you around?"

"Oh yeah, definitely!"

Akemi gave a small smile and turned to run straight into Takara who wore a sly smirk on her face. "Uh huh, you don't want to be in a relationship with Inuyasha. Yeah okay, that's so believable after that scene", she said sarcastically. "Giving him your number won't help with that."

Akemi turned to look behind her to see that Inuyasha was gone. She was thankful he was because she didn't want him to over hear and get the wrong idea. She just didn't want to get hurt again and from the looks of it, she could tell Inuyasha needed a break from relationships. A friend more than a girlfriend.

"You don't understand", Akemi said. "C'mon I'll explain on the way down." She pulled Takara further away from the room Inuyasha was in and begun to explain. "Inuyasha knew I wasn't exactly comfortable around him, aka I get nervous and stutter in his presence. He wants me to be more comfortable with him."

"The reason you aren't comfortable around him is because you like him. You've liked him ever since you saw him on that show when they showed his first song's music video. When they said "Hi Inuyasha" and he said "Hello" you were all in love at the instant moment."

"I know, thank you for the reminder", Akemi said sarcastically as they boarded the elevator. "It was basically me telling him he didn't have to pity me. He said he wasn't, he was just trying to make a friend. I asked why me? He said you're interesting. And turned out he needed someone to talk to that kinda understands his pain. You know, no longer having the one you loved in your life? That's it. So I gave him my number and told him to call when he needed someone to listen because he said he liked talking to me and I understood him. There was no flirting and all of that crap. Well, on my behalf there wasn't."

"Uh huh. Oh so I guess that makes it alright? HELL NO! Face it Akemi, you'll become close to him even if you try your hardest not to. You're gonna end up with him. You guys are so compatible, so perfect!"

"Kara you aren't helping! It's not that I don't want to be with him or at least try, it's that I think we both need time before it actually happens. You know get to know each other first before we go racing into things. Here we could start dating immediately and when we find out we aren't working we'll ruin what could've been a great friendship. I don't wanna try that."

"I get it", Takara said finally understanding. "I understand now, I'll leave it alone until fit. Okay?"

"Thanks", Akemi said with a grateful smile then the elevator doors opened and the walked to the lobby where everyone else was.

"What took you guys so long", Ayame asked. "I'm hungry and that lasagna sounds really good right now."

"I had to use the restroom", Takara said. "And you're right the lasagna does sound good and now I'm hungry. Let's go."

At that they all left not forgetting to wave goodbye to Yura. Akemi climbed into the driver seat of her car as Takara got in the passenger's. They drove to Kara's house singing to all the songs that came on the radio. Luckily it was all the songs they knew.

"Do you know if they will let you sing some of the songs you write?"

"I hope so, because I already have lyrics typing in my head."

"Can you sing some for me", Takara asked with the puppy dog face.

"I would but I have to see how it looks and sounds first. I mean I'm just coming up with verses but they aren't in order and they are without choruses and bridges. So once I get a pen in my hand, some paper in front of me, and a piano or guitar I promise you'll be the first to hear. Okay?"

"I'm holding you to your word. I hear the first song that goes on the album, you know unless you write it with someone's company", Takara said as they pulled up into her drive way.

"Okay, Taki", Akemi said using the name she use to call her friend when they were kids.

"Ugh Akemi you know I don't like that name anymore. I'm not sure if you're talking to me or asking for chips!"

Akemi giggled as the girls got out of the car. "You have a lovely home Takara", Rin said.

"Thanks", Takara said unlocking the door. She walked in and allowed every to walk in before closing the door. "Mom, we're here!"

"It smells so good", Ayame moaned.

"Oh look at this", Takara's mom said. "I have six beautiful young women in my doorway. Hi I'm Karen, Takara's mother. It's nice to meet you. You have no idea how much these girls love you."

"Well, now there are a part of the family", Kagome said.

"I'm glad to hear that. Akemi your father is here and is in the dining room waiting on you with Daren. Why don't you ladies come on so we can eat?"

"Okay", they all said in unison. They followed Karen into the dining where Leroy and Daren, Takara's father, were waiting.

"Look it's the girls", Daren said. "How are you ladies today?"

"Great", they all said but Akemi. She said amazing.

"Well, I made your favorite, Akemi, to celebrate your great achievement in life. Your mother would be so proud of you."

"Thanks, Mrs. Rose", Akemi said with a small smile.

They all sat down and begun to enjoy their dinner. With jokes, laughter, and exchange of things about themselves they all had a good time. For Akemi it was nice. It's been awhile since she's been this excited about anything. But sadly, their time like this had to end. They did have things to do starting at 5 o'clock in the morning.

Akemi and Takara went to Akemi's house to set up for the four guest as the girls went to get clothes and toiletries for their stay for the night. Once they were all together they went into Akemi's room and did the one thing all the girls were looking forward to.

"How'd you become so good at this", Kagome gasped as she watched Akemi work on her nails. "You make it all look so easy!"

"It actually is pretty easy", Akemi said adding patterns. "I did this all the time with my mom. I am a deep thinker and because I was bullied a lot I thought into it really deeply and my mother didn't like some of the conclusions I came up with so she thought of many different activities for me and Kara to help clear my mind. I've kept up with them ever since."

"Wow", Sango said as Takara worked on her nails. "What else did she do with you guys?"

"She taught us how to play instruments", Takara said dipping in the polish. "Akemi more than me though. Akemi was more into it. I didn't have the patience to sit still. So she came up with something else that fit me a little better."

"And what was that", Rin said braiding Ayame's her up in a French braid for bed.

"Dancing", Akemi and Takara said.

"Even though it was for me more than her, Akemi enjoyed it way more than I did. And I loved it. She did it all the time with Mrs. Hines. But when she… passed she kinda stopped."

"I didn't stop I just don't dance as much. It's not the same without my partner."

"But I still dance", Takara said.

"So your mother was an artistic soul", Kagome asked.

"Very much so", Akemi said. "She's where I get all of my talents from. I get my athletics from my dad. And high levels of adrenaline."

"Is that why you are able to brake people in half with one hit", Ayame asked.

"Yeah", Akemi laughed. "That and the fact the dad is a monk. Well he's not exactly doing the works or nothing, we just have the spiritual power and such."

"I'm a miko too", Kagome said.

"I know, I can sense your power. All of yours actually. Sango's a demon exterminator and Rin is one of the brave souls that seem to be drawn to the power. Takara is one too, which is why we are best friends. Well one of the reasons."

"Brave souls that are drawn", Rin asked.

"Yeah, they are called Chasers. They are the humans that mate with demon and marry those who have a power source", Takara said.

"Oh I didn't know that", Rin said.

"Yeah, no one exactly pay attention to us because, well, there's nothing to really learn. We are just drawn to it like a mosquito is to light. Sources say the reason we a drawn is because the specific person we attach ourselves to are the people we are meant to know or who we're supposed to help out in some way."

"And it makes sense to us because without Takara, I'd probably be I don't know… not like this that's for sure. I wouldn't be doing so well in life."

"Huh… it makes perfect sense. Without Rin, Sesshomaru would be even more of a prick", Ayame mumbled causing everyone to laugh.

"So let's talk boys", Takara said.

"No Kara", Akemi said.

"Yes Kemi", Kara said. "Now raise your hand if you have a man." Everyone raised their hand besides Akemi.

"Well damn", Akemi said.

"Well Inuyasha likes you", Kagome said.

"Don't tell me that", Akemi said covering her ears.

"What you don't like my cousin?"

"Nope, it's the complete opposite. She's had the hugest crush on Inuyasha ever since he was first known to the world. She's always had his back in everything people held against him."

"Well shit, tell my whole life story", Akemi said with a roll of her eyes.

"I like the open Akemi", Sango said as everyone nodded. "So much better than the stuttering one because the open one is funny."

"So you do like my cousin", Kagome asked earning a nod from Akemi. "Then why don't you want to hear that he likes you?"

"Because he doesn't need a girl like me running after him because of some silly crush. He needs a break after what just happened to him. And I don't want to get any wrong ideas about someone's feelings again."

"Again", they all asked.

"Akemi had a crush on this dude at school since the fresh days. She thought that maybe he'd give her a chance because he was friendly and had a nickname for her."

"What was the name", Ayame asked.

"Violet", Akemi said.

"Oh that's cute", Rin said with a smile. "Is it because of your eyes?"

"No, but I'm glad that me and Kara aren't the only ones who would've guessed that. It was because the first time we met he bumped into me because he didn't see me. I'm the Violet from the Incredibles."

"Aw that's cold", Ayame said.

"That's not even half of it", Takara said. "When she went to ask him out, he shut her down saying she was practically a dude because she's athletic and has good strength."

"What the hell is wrong with that", Sango snapped.

"Nothing", Kara said. "It's something wrong with him! He also said she would be bad on his rep because of how she's treated. Shit I'd try to help, not make her feel worse! But I guess some people don't think so nicely!"

"I understand now", Kagome said. "You don't want to get hurt. And I appreciate you thinking of my cousin's predicament right now. It's really considerate. But believe this when I say it, Inuyasha would never hurt anyone like they did you. He would want to heal you. And I think… you guys would actually be good for each other. So when all is good and the time is right, you should maybe consider it."

"You really think so", Akemi said.

"Yeah", said Rin. "You guys would be cute together."

"Well how about you guys", Akemi said taking the attention off of her. "Who are you with because I only knew of Rin and Sango being in relationships?"

"I'm with a wolf demon named Kouga. You know, famous rapper", Ayame said. "He's a bit cocky but he's a good guy. Real romantic. He does things for me that no guy has ever done for me before."

"Aww", they all cooed. Then everyone broke into laughter.

"What about you Kagome", Takara asked.

"His name is Bankostu."

"WAIT", Akemi and Takara said. "As in Bankostu Sevyn?"

"Yeah you know him", she asked,

"OMG you know Bankie", Takara said.

"We were friends with Bankostu and his brother Jakostu in junior high. It was when they transferred to a different school when we lost them. That and the age difference. Then things got harder for me and Kara."

"How are they", Takara asked.

"Well actually they work with us. Bankostu is our security guard and Jakostu is and fashion manager. He deals with our makeup and all."

"So you mean", Akemi begun.

"We'll see both of them tomorrow", her band mates said in sync.

"In that case, let's take our sexy asses to bed", Takara said. "We have a lot to do in the morning."

"I agree", Sango said.

They all begun to settle into bed and Akemi turned off the lights. When she laid down her phone buzzed and she saw it was a text.

_Goodnight, beautiful._

_How'd you know I was going to bed now and not already sleep?_

_I just had a feeling…_

Akemi frowned but shrugged it off. She didn't have time for deep thoughts. She needed sleep.

* * *

~ 3 ~ Coming Soon ~ 3 ~

Many Songs To Come


	3. Many More Songs to Come

Disclaimers!

* * *

~ 3 ~ Many Songs to Come ~3 ~

* * *

Akemi woke up to her alarm going off and grumbling voices. Once she realized that there was more than one voice that wasn't hers, she shot up straight.

_Oh yeah, forgot I had people over…_

She climbed out of bed and begun to walk to her dresser to get some underwear as all the girls woke up.

"Morning", Akemi said.

"Morning", they all groaned as they begun to get ready.

Akemi went into the shower first as Takara brushed her teeth and everyone else got out their clothes. Then they switched to Akemi brushing her teeth and Takara in the shower. Once those two were done in the bathroom, Kagome and Sango went next as Ayame and Rin helped out Akemi and Takara.

"Since we're basically giving you a makeover, you don't have to dress up much. Just wear some sweat pants and a tank-top", Ayame said.

"Okay, sweat pants and a t-shirt", Akemi nodded.

"No, she said tank-top", Rin said. "That's it Kemi, we are going to break you until you feel more confident."

"I have confidence", Akemi gasped.

"Not enough for me", Ayame said.

"Akemi you're wearing a tank-top and that's that", Takara scolded.

"Oh yeah, scold me like a child, that works", Akemi said slipping into a pair of turquoise sweat pants and a gray tank-top.

"But you still listen", Kara said.

"Bite me", Akemi snapped.

"How hard baby", Takara said seductively licking her lips.

Kagome and Sango came out and Ayame and Rin went in. Once Takara was dressed she helped Akemi put her hair up in a ponytail.

"I love your hair but sometimes it gets irritating with how curly and wavy it gets!"

"Why don't you flat iron it", Sango asked.

"She doesn't own one", Takara said irritated. "Why, I don't know why. I told her to get one but she just says no. I can't wait until they give you this makeover."

"I don't flat iron my hair because when I do I have this one piece that likes to stick up! So I leave it wavy so I don't have to worry about it."

"I loved it when that piece stuck up", Kara said brushing her golden locks. "It looked good."

"Not to me, I felt like Alfalfa!"

Kagome and Sango burst out laughing as Takara fell on the floor. They all laughed at her as she sat there and stared at them.

"That wasn't funny, I was serious. You guys are so wrong."

* * *

~ 3 ~ At the Record Company ~ 3 ~

* * *

They all sat in the lounge as they waited for two more people. The Sevyn brothers.

"I can't wait to see them, it's been years", Takara said as Akemi nodded.

"They were like big brothers to us. They protected us from the mean people. It broke our hearts when they left", Akemi said.

"Well now you'll be reunited", Kagome said.

At that two people walked in. One was a well-built man with tan skin and a long braid going down his back. The other was a man that looked more like a woman then a man.

"Hey", the well-built male greeted. "Are you guys ready to go… wait is that who I think it is?"

"OMG my babies", the feminine one screamed. "You've grown up so well! Get your sexy, little asses over here."

"BANKIE, JAKIE", Akemi and Takara yelled running to the guys.

"Wow look at you all grown up", Bankostu said hugging the much shorter girls. "I can't believe you're the new singer."

"I can", Jakostu said. "It's Akemi isn't it? Gurl, your voice was always the bomb! I'm so happy things finally worked out in your favor! I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks", Akemi said. "We really missed you guys. You were gone too long."

"I know right, you ass holes could've, at least, kept contact!"

"Sorry", they both said.

"Oh look at this", Jakostu said twirling Akemi around. "You finally have boobies. And they're bigger than Kara's! And is that a booty I see?"

Akemi blushed. "Jak stop, I wasn't that undeveloped."

"Oh honey, you were a stick! But what happened, you're hair used to be shinier and less wavy and thick. And where's my little piece that pops up in your hair? I loved that!"

"That's what I said", Takara said shaking her head.

"Okay no, we have to fix this. Do you even wear skirts anymore?"

"She doesn't even wear lip gloss!"

"Oh nooo, boo! We have to train you again. Let's go everyone, we have a lot of work to do!"

"I'm not that bad", Akemi growled.

"Sweetie I love you but it look like you went down with the Titanic! We need no must fix this! Takara I hold you responsible for Akemi's slip, there is no way she should be looking like this."

"I tried, the bitch didn't want to listen!"

"Oh I'm a bitch now?"

"You're my bitch", Takara said with a pout, patting her head as they left.

"Fuck you", Akemi said.

* * *

~ 3 ~ Makeover Time ~ 3 ~

* * *

"First things first", Jak said as they got out of the limo with security surrounding them by Bankostu's orders. "You're hair, its being flat ironed and there's not shit you can do about it. Then there will be makeup artists working on you. To see what colors work and what doesn't."

"Not like I have a choice huh?"

"Not one bit", everyone said.

"Well damn!"

They all walked into the huge and fancy hair salon and when they did a lady came up to Jakostu.

"Oh dear, it is so great to see you! What is the reason of this special gift of your presence?"

"Well Mika, I have a friend here in need of a desperate makeover. I'm afraid she's lost the sight of the light."

"Go ahead and make me feel special", Akemi said with extreme sarcasm.

"Oh my, I understand now", Mika said looking heart broken when she saw Akemi. She held her hand up to her mouth and the other to her chest. "I know exactly what to do. People", she yelled clapping her hands. "Get them into chairs immediately! I know that they have somewhere to be later today so this is urgent! Code Violet!"

"Oh haha hehe, very funny", Akemi said very sarcastically with the fold of her arms.

"You my, dear child, come with me", Mika said dragging Akemi along. "You'll need me. When I'm done with you, you'll have sight of your light again. It'll shine so bright, you'll need multiple pairs of shades to sustain it."

"Okay", Akemi said as she was dragged to a chair by the sink.

Akemi was sat in a chair and Mika ran away and back with five big bottles in her arms.

"What is all of this for?! I'm not having a ton of chemicals in my hair! My pH balance should not be thrown off because a hairdresser wanted to drown me in shampoo and conditioner!"

"First off love, I'm not a hairdresser I'm THE hairdresser. Second, you will sit in this chair with a quiet mouth and enjoy your hair washing. Third, these are all naturally made shampoos and conditioners that will restore the death of your hair to its former glory of life. And fourth, you'll like it because they all smell really good. Now remain silent!"

At that Mika pulled out a cape and threw it over Akemi then pushed the rebellious girl's head in the sink roughly, due to the fight.

"Be still", Mika growled.

"Then stop trying to rip my head off just to wash my hair!"

Mika turned on the water and it drowned Akemi's hair instantly soaking her hair. But there was one problem…

"HOT", Akemi screamed sitting up splashing Mika in the face. "Hot-hot-hot-hot-HOT!"

"I'LL TURN ON THE COLD WATER, JUST STOP THROWING YOUR DRENCH HAIR ALL OVER THE PLACE!"

Everyone in the salon turned to look at the two. Takara face palmed at the sight. "I wish she'd just loosen up a bit."

After washing Akemi's hair with three different shampoos and using two different conditioners, Mika wrapped up her long hair it a towel and walked Akemi to her chair. She sat her down and sprayed her hair with a fruity smell spray.

"What's that?"

"It keeps the heat of the blow dryer from damaging your hair and provides extra nutrients."

Akemi mouth an oh as Mika continued. She picked up the dryer and a spiked brush and begun to dry Akemi's hair. Instantly you could see the shine that wasn't there before. Akemi stared at them mirror watching in awe as the light reflected against her hair. Mika just smirked as she continued. Once she was done Akemi ran her hands threw her warm and shiny hair. It wasn't exactly straight yet but it was getting there. And it seems like the waves she had in her hair before made her hair appear to be short, so it was longer.

"Huh", Akemi said in thought, relaxing more as she fell limp in the chair.

Mika begun to clip Akemi's end and comb it out. Then she turned Akemi away from the mirror as she begun to flat iron the girl's hair without her knowing. Jakostu told her he wanted it flat ironed and that Akemi didn't approve, but who cared about her approval?

When she was done she turned Akemi around back to the mirror and removed the cape. "My work has come to an end."

"Whoa okay, who said to flat iron my hair?! It's sticking up again", she said pointing to that one piece.

"And it looks absolutely fierce, darling", Jak said snapping his fingers.

"Yeah Jak but-"

"No buts Akemi, you look amazing", Takara said. "The way your bangs move every time you blink and the way your hair flows and shines violet every time you move is amazing. And your hair is so much longer than before! You can't say you don't like it."

"I didn't say I didn't like it. It looks great it's just... are you sure about this?"

"Why wouldn't we be", Kagura asked.

"I just don't want people classifying me as fake because I changed my appearance and all now that I'm going to be famous."

"You're not changing, you're restoring", Takara said. "And I love that I get to see this side of you again. Now let's get them to do your makeup", she said waving to the people with makeup cases. She sat Akemi back down and they went to work.

When they plucked Akemi's brows and it was not going well.

"Why do you have tweezers– *plink* OW! The hell– *plink* o-ha-ow! Stop– *plink* AHH! *plink plink* TAKARA MAKE'EM– *plink plink plink plink* STOP!"

But when they were finish Akemi looked like a goddess in sweats.

Her eye makeup made her eye color more pronounced and it stood out. The blush added color to her face and her lip gloss made her lips look fuller and, dare I say it, juicy!

Akemi stepped closer to the mirror. "Wow I look… different. So different. I like it." She bit her lower lip and turned to everyone else. "Okay this is going well. I thought you guys were going to torture me but no, this is good. What's next?"

"Clothes, shoes and accessories", Kagome said excited.

"Oh my", Ayame said sarcastically.

"Okay let's get to it", Akemi said more into it with a change of mind. "Maybe I can get some leggings or something."

"Hold the fuck up", Takara said. "Think that hot water did something to Akemi's brain. She wants people to see her figure through clothing!"

"I don't want it, I'm just giving in a try."

"Well hooray for giving it a try", Sango said as they left.

* * *

~ 3 ~ Shopping Time ~ 3 ~

* * *

They all walked into a huge boutique with many selections of clothing from formal ball gowns to slim bikinis. As they walked in taking a look around a, demoness with blue hair walked up to them.

"Hello, I'm Candace. Can I assist you with anything?"

"We're getting a new wardrobe for this girl right here", Kagome said. "She's changing up her look a little bit. We're trying to find things that are more her. That'll compliment her figure she always hides."

"Major makeover", Candace asked.

"Absolutely", all said but Akemi.

"I'm starting to wonder if you all love me or not."

"Well let's go see what we can find", Candace said with a smile. They all followed her to the first section of the store.

"First thing we need to do is find out your color", Jak said. "State all of your favorites because usually they're your favorites because you look good in them."

"Turquoise, pink, lime green, and lavender."

"Alright everyone, run out to find outfits they believe will look great on Akemi in mostly those colors. It doesn't have to all be in those colors. Those are just what we prefer", Jakostu said.

"As for you dear", Candace said to Akemi. "You go wait by the dressing rooms. Once we get all the outfits you can go change into them and model it out."

"Okay", Akemi said walking to where the signs said the dressing rooms were. She found some couches in front of a runway and paused. "You're kidding me right", she said to no one since she was by herself. "I literally have to model the clothes? I hope they don't expect me to cat walk because that's not happening." She then plopped down on a couch and took out her phone to play on it when a text popped up.

_How's the makeover going?_

It was from Inuyasha.

_It's funny how you text me at the right times._

_Oh really? Are you not busy right now?_

_No not really. What about you?_

_Taking a break from recording. Thought I'd say hello, so hi beautiful._

Akemi giggled at the text message. _Hi Inuyasha._

"Excuse me! Do you work here? If so, you need to be fired because you're clearly sitting around on the job playing on your phone", said a voice behind her.

Akemi jumped and turned around to see none other than Kikyou. "Oh my gosh, you're Kikyou."

"Um, ya think", she said very rudely. "Now, do you work here or not?"

"No, actually I don't."

"Oh thank God! I thought this place were starting to settle on employment."

Akemi eyes widened at the rude comment. "Eh, excuse me?"

"Ugh, don't worry about it. You can't help me anyway. Kinda glad though, I wouldn't want to shop where they hire people like… you", Kikyou said disgusted as she eyed Akemi up and down.

_And I looked up to __**her**__?!_

"Uh yeah, that was rude. And I'm actually dressed this way so it will be easier to try on clothes."

"Oh in that case, I understand. So you're one of my fans?"

_Not anymore._

"Um…", Akemi said thinking of something nicer to say.

At that Kikyou's phone went off and she grabbed her phone to look at a text. "Oh got to go, my man needs me. You know how it is?" She looked at Akemi and her smile fell. "Maybe not. Bye!"

"Bitch", Akemi said once she was gone. Her phone buzzed and she saw it was Inuyasha again.

_What did you do so far?_

_Oh well got my hair done along with makeup and oh yeah, I just ran into Kikyou!_

_WHAT?!_

_Yeah while everyone went off to search for me some outfits, Kikyou walked up to me._

_What did she do?_

_Nothing, she thought I worked here. After throwing some very uncalled for insults, she left._

_I'm guessing she doesn't know you replaced her._

_She doesn't._

_Good, otherwise you'd be in a really bad fight that could start you career off really bad._

While she read the text everyone came back. "Got you some clothes", Kagome chirped. Being the fashionista of the group, you could understand why.

"Okay", Akemi said. "Let's get these clothes tried on." She took a couple of outfits in and begun her fashion show.

* * *

~ 3 ~ Spunk TV ~ 3 ~

* * *

Akemi sat in a chair as the makeup crew of Spunk TV fixed her up. After trying on multiple outfits they all settled on one for her to wear out. And that was one with an all-white floral tank top that was slightly see threw, some pink short-shorts, some matching pink and brown flip-flops, and a set of pink bracelets. It showed her figure well. It revealed all of her curves and made her legs appear longer. She had to admit too, she looked good. This whole entire thing gave her an instant boost in confidence. After that they went to eat lunch.

"How are you feeling", Takara said as she waved away the crew.

Akemi smiled at her noticing she was acting so much like an assistant. "I'm nervous out of my mind, that's how I feel. I don't think I can do this. This is national television! Plus I have to sing! What if I mess up and say something I'm not supposed to or trip while walking."

"Shut up Akemi, you'll do fine! Even if you do, no matter what you'll always come back alive", Kara said with a smile.

"Oh great, now you'll use the motto on me for everything. I'll never get a break from you."

"We'll be on in 30 seconds", the stage manager said while running.

"Okay so Kagura wanted me to tell you this. First, they'll call out Phoenixey band members, not including you. They'll talk for a minute about you without saying your name and then when it's time they'll announce you. That's when you walk out, shake Kim and John's hand and sit down. After talking to you and the whole and as one, they'll ask you to sing, you say yes of course, and they'll go to commercial, so that way you guys can get ready. And when they come back, that's when you sing. Got it?"

"How'd you remember all of that?"

"I'm your assistant now, I have to."

"Okay, I got it. You're the best."

"Believe it", Takara said. "Now go and wait by the stage entrance." Akemi got down from the chair and raced to her destination as her friend shooed her. "I'm so proud."

"We'll be going live in 5… 4… 3…" the manager counted down as everyone ran to their places. Instead of saying 2-1-0 he just held up his fingers.

"What's up New York? How are you today", John yelled as the crowd went crazy.

"Aww, I thought you'd be a little more hype than that", Kim said. The audience got louder as the young hosts made upward motions to get them louder.

"Okay, I believe you now", John said.

"You guys won't believe it, we have an amazing show for you today. We have the Top 10 for you, as usual, got our Q&A about the things you need help with, just some tips."

"And we have here with us Phoenixey", John yelled as the crowd screamed in excitement. "They're here, actually, for a very special reason."

"Oh yeah, they are. We all know about the sad departure of Kikyou from the band, right", Kim said with a small frown but still with a smile. "I still can't believe that the Princess did all of those things, John."

"Yeah me neither. Never would have guessed it, man. But anyways, Phoenixey has found a new singer and gave us the honor of being the ones to help reveal the mystery girl!"

"Yeah that's right! You'll see the new member right here first on Spunk TV! Isn't that exciting?"

The crowd roared as John spoke next. "Oh! So exciting bro! And maybe we'll even get a performance out of them. So we'll probably be the first show to host their first performance with the new girl! That's big, we're making history there!"

"Absolutely", Kim said. "You know what, how about we have the girls come out now. Kagome, Rin, Ayame, Sango come on out here!"

The girls came running out waving and greeting the audience as they ran by with their hands out touching them. "Sup New York", they all yelled with their hands thrown up before sitting.

"Sup ladies, looking beautiful as always", John said winking.

"Always the charmer there, huh John", Rin laughed out. Everyone joined her as John waved her off.

"So how are you guys today", Kim asked. "Looking good, know that much."

A chorus of goods came from the group of girls with smiles.

"That's good, that's good. So how do you feel about you're new member", John asked. "When I talked to her, she was really cool."

"Oh yeah, she was such a sweetheart", Kim said in agreement.

"Oh well I love Akemi", Kagome said. "She's really cool and has extreme talent in fields other than singing. Like she's very artistic, she did my nails last night, that's my favorite part about her."

"Oh wow they look professional", Kim said as they all looked at her nails, the camera getting it too.

"All you have to do is go to her now instead of paying", John said.

"I know right. She does it way better anyway", Kagome said.

"What about you Ayame", John asked. "How is the rookie to you?"

"Oh just like Kagome said, she's really cool. She's so funny and sarcastic. When we first met though it was like okay, excitement there! She was more of a fan girl than a band member", Ayame said.

"Oh yeah, but when she got comfortable", Sango said.

"It was like a different person", Ayame finished. "And it's even better with her friend she has. She made her friend her assistant so they can stay close and all, and when they are together, which is like always, we have a ball!"

"Oh, so she's sort of really outgoing", Kim asked.

"Nooo", the girls said together as the shook their head.

"Not really, she's actually the shy type", Rin said. "Her friend is very outgoing which leads her into doing the same, but she's not outgoing on her own. It's like she's the type of person who adds really funny or sarcastic comments after someone says something."

"Oh okay", John said.

"She's also really nice and very smart. An honor roll student", Rin said.

"She's still in high school?"

"Yeah, she's seventeen. Despite all she goes through in life, she's the sweetest person you could ever meet."

"How'd you react to her when you first met?"

"Oh, we were like oh we have two lead singers, because her and her friend was there", Sango said. "And we also got the wrong idea and thought she was rebellious because when our manager, Kagura, asked her to stand up she just sat there, staring directly at us. In truth she was star stricken."

"Compared to Kikyou, how is she?"

"Oh God, so much better", the girls said. They all talked at the same time about how better she was.

"Okay, we get you like her more", Kim said. "Why such the strong answer?"

"At first, we were hesitant because Kikyou was a good person too before she changed from the fame and fortune", Kagome begun.

"We were afraid that it would happen again with this girl too", Rin added.

"But that won't happen, like ever", Sango said shaking her head.

"What makes you so sure of that", John asked leaning forward onto his knees.

"Well it's her motivation", Ayame said. "She has more than one, and their all different from the usual. For Kikyou, it was to become known for her talent. For our new member, she didn't even expect to get it. She didn't even know why she auditioned! She just came because her friend asked if she would."

"So she didn't do this to be known", Sango said. "That's one hint that shows she won't go down the same road. Another is the fact that she's doing it to make her mother proud."

"Her mother", Kim asked. "Why her mother?"

"Her mother died of cancer when she was ten", Kagome said. "Her mother is the one that did everything with her. That and she wants to give money to the Cancer Foundation when she earns it so she can help other families who have loved ones with cancer."

"She doesn't want people to experience the same things she did", Ayame said.

"In different ways actually", Rin added. "She also wants to give kids who are bullied someone to look up to."

"She was bullied", Kim asked out of shock.

"Is bullied. Before she auditioned she came from school being bullied", Rin said. "She wants to let bullied victims out there know that it will get better if they believe and keep looking forward without looking back."

"She gave us a new meaning to our motto", Kagome said. "When we told her how much she can help people with her because of that, she said _'No matter what you should always come back alive.'_"

"I think we understand why you believe in her", John said. "With all of this, it's hard to change into a self-centered person because of fame. Especially when you have your heart set on the right thing."

"Exactly", Ayame said.

"Well how about we let everyone meet this young lady", Kim said. "Ladies and gents, we present to you, Akemi Hines, Phoenixey's new lead singer!"

As Akemi walked out, everyone cheered loud and proud for her. After hearing what Akemi was about, she received favor from the crowd.

"Hi everyone", Akemi said waving. She turned to Kim and John and shook their hands. "Hi!"

"Look Akemi, seems like your fans are already building up", John said.

"Aww, that would be awesome! I'd never had fans before", Akemi said as they all laughed.

"How does it feel to be a Phoenix?"

"It feels so good! I never experienced this feeling before. It's amazing."

"How about you tell us some things about yourself."

"Oh okay, well I have no siblings, I live with my dad, Leroy Hines. I'm single." The guys in the crowd hooted and Akemi laughed. "Um, my best friend is my god-sister, Takara Rose, who is now my assistant. We're like friends since birth. Born on the same day and everything!"

"Aw that's cool, so your best friend is basically your twin?!"

"Exactly! Like she always says we complete each other!"

"So can you tell us about how you became a part of Phoenixey", John asked. "We'd all like to know."

"Well... it all started when I was hanging out with Takara at my house. She asked if they had an audition here, would I try-out. I said yes, I don't know why, I just did. I mean who wouldn't want to", she said laughing. "The next day when I got home, she called me and yelled "Come outside now! I'm taking you to that audition!" So I ran outside, she picked me up and we went straight to the audition."

"What happened after that?"

"Hours of waiting in line", Akemi said. They all laughed. "I was mostly excited because I just knew I was going to meet Phoenixey, I didn't expect to become a part of the band! But when I got there and heard they weren't there, I was like "Okay, so I'll not make it and won't get a chance to see the band? Perfect!" but I still auditioned otherwise the hours of waiting would've been for nothing. That and my friend made me."

"What song did you use to audition", Kim asked.

"A song I wrote called Conspiracy. When I was done they asked me a bunch of questions and said they were done. I thought they meant okay, you can leave now and that I didn't make it. But no they meant they were done searching."

"And how did you react?"

"I was shocked. I was like, really me? This chick right here? They told me to get everyone that came with me and when I met the judges I found out Inuyasha Takahishi was one. I didn't know before because they had the lights down because a girl tackled him when she saw him. So my crazy friend Takara was like "Look it's your future hubby!" and Inuyasha was like "Oh I guess I'm getting married!" and I passed out because one, I made it and two, my celeb crush said we were getting married! The next day I woke up in my room thinking it was a dream, my friend said it wasn't and that we had a meeting with Phoenixey that day. That's basically how it started."

"Wow, what a story", John said. "So are you guys working on anything yet?"

"No not yet", Kagome said. "We just got finished working on Akemi. We took her shopping and stuff. Gave her a celeb makeover!"

"Wow", Kim said. "Well since you write songs, Akemi, will you be writing some of the songs for you guys to perform?"

"I hope so! That'd be awesome to hear a song I wrote on the radio!"

"You know what would make this even better? You guys performing for us? What do ya say?"

"Eh", Akemi said shrugging. "I don't know, what do you guys think", she asked her band mates who shrugged in response. "What about you", she asked the audience. "You want us to perform?"

They all screamed yes and they all laughed.

"I guess we can give it a go!"

"All right", John said. "We'll be right back and when we are you'll see the band Phoenixey perform together with their new member for the first time here on Spunk TV! Don't go anywhere, this will be amazing!"

The crowd cheered and the director yelled cut.

"That was great you guys, thanks for coming", John said.

"No problem", they all responded.

"Akemi we're really sorry about those things that has happened to you", Kim said.

"It's okay, it'll just make me a better and stronger person", she said smiling.

At that Takara ran up to them handing out water. "Thought you guys could use this", she said.

"Thanks Kara", they all said.

"You're very welcome! Thank you for mentioning my name on TV. Do you know how many followers I'll get on Twitter and Instagram because of this? Millions! I'm already getting them!"

At that multiple beeps sounded from Akemi's bag that Takara held. Akemi got her phone out and saw she was receiving followers as well. "Wow, okay", she said. "It turned from just my dad, you, and you're parents two 300!"

"Everyone we'll be on in 15", said the stage manager running again.

"Gotta go, thanks Kara", Akemi said running with the others.

Takara took Akemi's things from her and waved her off. "Hurry up!"

The band all got ready on the stage and Akemi began to shake herself of her nerves.

_You can do this Akemi, you got this girl!_

"We're back and we're back with a performance", John yelled.

"We present the resurrection of Phoenixey as they perform for the first time with their new lead singer Akemi! And here they are singing The Writer, PHOENIXEY!"

The scene changed to the one of the girls on stage.

They began to play the music as Akemi closed her eyes and swayed side to side as she held the mic on the stand.

"You wait for a silence", she began to sing as she opened her eyes with a smile.

* * *

~ 3 ~ With Kikyou ~ 3 ~

* * *

"What the hell you mean they are on Spunk TV", Kikyou screamed at her boyfriend as she walked into the bedroom from the bathroom. She looked at the TV to see her ex band mates. Then they announced a girl's name and out walked the girl she saw at the boutique. "Akemi? They already found my replacement?! And it's her?! Who do these bitches think they are?!"

Kikyou was beyond piss! There was no way they were supposed to move forward before she did. Thanks to the word about her leaving the group and the reason why, she's been having a hard time finding a new record company to take her in. She didn't expect it to be this hard.

She watched the show as she sat on the bed. When they started to perform her mouth dropped. "They're performing my song!"

* * *

~ 3 ~ With Phoenixey ~ 3 ~

* * *

"Wow, you guys were amazing", Takara said as they left.

"Damn girl, you sound better than Kikyou ever did", Jak said.

"Thanks", Akemi said. "That was fun!"

"I'm glad you think so because there's a lot more of those in your future", Kagura said. "We have to start immediately on a song. We were held back when Kikyou left and we had to find a new singer. We were lucky we found one on the first try. But missing basically two weeks of recording time threw us off."

"Okay so when do we start recording", Akemi asked.

"Tomorrow", Kagura said. "Since you have school we'll do it after then, but I won't promise that you won't be up late", she said as the got in the limo.

"Okay we'll be there. Do you already have songs or should I write one?"

"Considering we record tomorrow and we haven't exactly rehearsed the song with you yet, I say we wait on you writing. We have one already to be sung."

"Okay", said. "Just tell me when to start because I can come up with a song like that", she said snapping her fingers. "Not trying to brag or anything, of course."

"Alright then you should write the next one. We have to get the song approved before it becomes a single and go out. It would be good to have a backup plan."

"Gotcha", she said. They arrived at the company building and everyone parted ways.

"I'll drive", Takara said taking Akemi's keys out of her hand. "You're probably tired from performing."

"Thanks Kara", she said as she climbed in the passenger's seat. "You're spending the night or going home?"

"I think I'll go home. I've been at your house for three days. I miss my bed and my parents miss me."

"Okay", Akemi laughed.

"How do you think people will react at school tomorrow?"

"Either fake, like they've liked me all along or the same saying now that I finally did something useful with my life, I think I'll have friends."

"Well if they are the second one, all we have to do is call Ayame. She'll help us kick some ass!"

They both laughed as they drove home.

* * *

~ 3 ~ The Next Day ~ 3 ~

* * *

Takara and Akemi road in Takara's car together since they were going to be going to work after school together. Once they reached the school parking lot and parked they both took a deep breath and looked at each other.

"You look nice", Takara said. "Decided to go with your new style, I see."

"Might as well give it a try at the school. Shock the people a little bit more."

"Ha a little bit? Not even close, you look sexy as hell." At that someone tapped on Takara's window. It turned out to be her boyfriend, Charles. "Ready to shock the world and see reactions?"

"Might as well be. Let's go." At that they both exited the car and Akemi walked over to the hugging couple. "Hey Charles!"

"Hey Ake – WHOA! You look… different…" he said looking her up and down.

Akemi was wearing a pink tank top that was shredded at the bottom revealing her abs, short blue jean shorts, turquoise feather earrings, gold gladiator sandals, a weaved turquoise and tan purse with square designs and her Phoenixey necklace (ignore the necklace in the picture).

"Uh thanks?"

"Go ahead and say it. I trust you", Takara said.

"Okay", Charles said. "Akemi you look hot! The celeb life changed you look, huh?"

"Kinda", she said with a shrug. "I'm not that different."

"You're showing skin", he said. "You didn't even like shorts, now you're wearing short-shorts and shirt that shows your stomach, which by the way is looking good."

"Eh, it's nothing really", she said blushing. A couple of guys dog-whistled as they walk pass. "Okay maybe it's something…"

"Ya think", the couple said in unison.

"Can we go in now, please", Akemi said with a smile as she rolled her eyes. "I don't wanna be late for class."

"You just wanna see people's reaction", Takara said.

"I'm desperate", she said as if begging.

"Okay, okay, I'll see you guys later", Charles said kissing Takara and fist bumping Akemi. "Bye."

"Bye!"

"Now let's get this over with", Akemi said.

They both walked in and the halls went silent. They walked in slowly looking around at everyone staring at them. Then walked up Akemi's least favorite people. Talia and Doug.

"Oh great", they mumbled as they saw they two.

"Hey Akemi! How are you?"

"The hell", Akemi said as she stopped walking.

"Usually I'd say shit just got real, but in this case, I'll say shit just got fake", Takara said.

"Congrats in becoming the lead singer in Phoenixey", Doug said with a smile.

"When did you like me enough to say nice things like hello and my name?"

"What are you talking about", Talia asked. "You don't want us to be nice?"

"Uh, I gotta go", Akemi said pulling at Takara who was staring at the two very oddly as if searching for something. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to find out where they inserted hearts and where they traded their brains for good ones." She then turned to Akemi. "Or they could've been abducted by aliens and the aliens altered their mind sets."

"Yeah that happened", Akemi said frowning at the two. "Let's go, I'm not liking this."

Takara then walked away looking at everyone as the hall began to feel with noise again. They went to their lockers and then walked to class.

"Oh good morning Takara", said their teacher. "Oh who is this? I wasn't informed about a new student."

Both Akemi and Takara looked at each other and laughed confusing the dear man. "I'm Akemi, Mr. Noto. I changed my look a little."

"Oh! I'm sorry Ms. Hines! How silly of me. Congratulations on your success! The teachers here are really proud of you, we all knew you had it in you."

"Thanks Mr. Noto", Akemi said.

Akemi and Takara sat in their seats giggling at the recent event. When they sat down people crowded them.

"Congrats Akemi!"

"Yeah, we had no idea you could sing!"

"Love the new look!"

"You're looking hot today, Akemi. Think I could see you later for a movie?"

Akemi raised a well groomed eyebrow at the crowd of people. "Uh, I'd like to breathe", she said.

"Please everyone, give Akemi space", Takara said. "She can't be surrounded like this. The carbon dioxide you're blowing in her face will affect her vocal chords. She has to record tonight."

"Already", a familiar brunet said. "You think you could listen to my demo?"

"I could", Akemi said. "But 2 weeks ago when I told you I liked your shirt you said now you had to burn it because if I liked it, it must've been atrocious. Remember the Kennedy?"

"Oh I was just joking", she laughed nervously.

"Of course you were", Takara said. "I'm sorry but she can't take demos yet, she has a lot of things to do before she listens to other people's music to make them famous."

"Yeah", Akemi said. "Sorry maybe next time."

"Yeah, next time!"

"Alright! Everyone in your seats class has to start!"

* * *

~ 3 ~ Lunch Period ~ 3 ~

* * *

Akemi and Takara sat at a table eating as Akemi began to write a song.

"Every day is like a blank canvas, you know you can paint it anyway you want it. You can draw black clouds, you can make the sun shine. Color in a rainbow…" Akemi sung as she tapped her notebook to the music in her head with her pen. She sighed as she twirled her hair around her finger and nibble at her pen. "That's all I got for now."

"Or use black and white", Takara said eating a fry.

"What", Akemi said confused.

"Color in a rainbow, or use black and white", she repeated. "You're using opposites, to think it'd be obvious to say black and white after rainbow."

"You right, but it's hard to concentrate with everyone staring", Akemi said drinking her soda.

"Get over it gurl, because soon the pops will be after ya too!"

"Thanks for the help", Akemi said sarcastically before flipping her hair.

She went back to tapping her pen as she thought on the next part of the song. When lyrics began to run in her mind she started to put them in order mentally.

_I got it… I got it… I got– _

"Akemi."

"SHIT", she snapped. "I had them right there!"

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to break your concentration", the voice above her said.

"No it's okay, it'll come back to me later", she said shaking her head. "Can I help– oh Brandon! What's up?"

"I just wanted to say congrats!"

"Oh thanks", Akemi said smiling.

"And you look good! Those abs…" he said eying her like she was prey and he was a lion. "That body, you're hot!"

"Thanks", she said blushing.

"The real reason I came over here was to take you up on that offer about the date. We can go to get something to eat, the movies…"

"Really", she asked heart fluttering like a million butterflies.

"Really", he said with a smile.

"Oh", she said with a smile. Then she thought back on the time when she did ask him out. She looked over at Takara who gave her a look saying "Really? You're going to go out with _him_?"

"So is that a yes?"

"But I thought you said that it wouldn't happen between me and you", she said standing up.

"Oh that? I was just joking!"

"Yeah well... it sure didn't seem like it. You hurt my feelings. You broke my heart. That's a cruel way to joke around", Akemi said folding her arms as Takara did the same looking him up and down disgusted.

"I called you fit! That hurt your feelings", he asked raising his eyebrows and his voice.

"Uh no, you called me a dude! And hell yeah, it hurt my feelings! Not to mention you talked about me being bullied and said it'd ruin your rep instead of helping me feel better about it!"

"Damn Akemi, a simple no would've been nice", he said frowning.

"Yeah it would've been, Brandon. I wish you would've thought of that last week though."

"Is everything alright here", Charles said walking up with a couple of his buff friends.

"Is it", Akemi asked Brandon.

"Yeah, it's all good", he said before walking off.

"You okay, Akemi", Charles asked.

"Even though we aren't really close like that, sometimes you can be a great brother", Akemi said with a smile.

And it was true. Even though Charles couldn't be there all the time to protect his girlfriend and Akemi, he did have his times when he came right on time.

She turned to his friends and one of them winked at her. She just rolled her eyes at him. "Really?"

"What?!"

"If you didn't get it by now, then you just ain't gettin' it", Takara said quoting T-Pain from Chris Brown's song _Kiss Kiss_.

* * *

~ 3 ~ Recording Studio ~ 3 ~

* * *

"Alright here are the lyrics Akemi, think you can keep up", Kagura asked handing her the sheet.

"I'll try", Akemi said standing up. They played the music that was already recorded early that day and Akemi begun to rehearse the singing portion as the girls sung back up.

Kagura watched with Takara as they did, tapping her foot to the beat. She stopped the song in the middle and nodded. "You can keep up then", she said. "We can record after Inuyasha finishes. You can go in there and watch but you have to stay quiet and don't distract him."

"Okay", Akemi said walking out with the girls. They all walked in and sat down earning Sesshomaru's quick attention.

"Let's try it again from the top", Inuyasha's voice spoke from the speakers.

"Got it", said the guy at the controls. Pressing a couple of buttons the music begun.

* * *

(Disclaimers: I don't own the following song. Fallin is owned by Chris Brown. I'm just borrowing it. In fact I'm promoting it. Not everyone listens to him you know. And they'll probably start because they liked the way it was put in my story. So come at me bro! Just not with a lawsuit…)

* * *

_Sometimes I don't wanna wake up alone  
But sometimes I wanna wake up and be on my own  
Sometimes I don't wanna walk by and smile  
But at the same time I don't wanna let people down_

_Can you imagine, the weight of a world  
Placed on your shoulders, trapped in this world  
__And no one can reach you, ohhh ohhh ohhh ohhh  
__So no one can help you, nowwwww_

_It's getting heavy I think I'm bout ready to break down  
I'm standing up, but I'm fallin down  
Time keeps on tickin i wish there was a way to slow it down  
Someone pick me up, cause I'm fallin down  
I'm fallin down, down, down, down,  
Down, down, down, down  
I'm fallin down, down, down, down,  
Down, down, down, down_

_Why is it so easy for you to blame  
I'm only human we're all the same  
I've given up everything in exchange for being alone  
I'm shaking these demons underneath all the pride, ohhhhhhhh_

_Can you imagine, the weight of a world  
Placed on your shoulders, trapped in this world  
And no one can reach you, ohhh ohhh ohhh ohhh  
So no one can help you, nowwwww_

_It's getting heavy I think I'm bout ready to break down  
I'm standing up, but I'm fallin down  
Time keeps on tickin i wish there was a way to slow it down  
Someone pick me up, cause I'm fallin down  
I'm fallin down, down, down, down,  
Down, down, down, down  
I'm fallin down, down, down, down,  
Down, down, down, down  
I'm fallin down, down, down, down,  
Down, down, down, down  
I'm fallin down, down, down, down,  
Down, down, down, down_

_It's getting heavy I think I'm bout ready to break down  
I'm standing up, but I'm fallin down  
Time keeps on tickin on wish there was a way to slow it down  
Someone pick me up, cause I'm fallin down_

_It's getting heavy I think I'm bout ready to break down  
I'm standing up, but I'm fallin down  
Time keeps on tickin i wish there was a way to slow it down  
Someone pick me up, cause I'm fallin down  
I'm fallin down, down, down, down,  
Down, down, down, down  
I'm fallin down, down, down, down,  
Down, down, down, down  
I'm fallin down, down, down, down,  
Down, down, down, down  
I'm fallin down, down, down, down,  
Down, down, down, down_

Akemi just sat their mesmerized. Of course she knew he could sing, duh! But the way he got into the music when he was singing it. It was wonderful! She never got a chance to go to his concert. She was so in focused of Phoenixey.

"How was that", Inuyasha asked.

"That was good", Miroku said nodding.

"Hey Akemi", Inuyasha said threw the mic.

She was caught off guard and gave a small smile and waved. He smiled back and took off the headphones. He walked out of the booth and winked at her. Akemi blushed and turned her head down to the lyric sheet as Inuyasha squatted next to the control boards.

"Alright let's hear it", Inuyasha said. They played the song over and Akemi got into.

She started to move slowly to the beat and rhythm. She stood up with Takara and begun to dance with her friend with her eyes closed, not paying attention to anyone else. The song was great!

"I'm guessing that's a hit then, huh", Inuyasha said from behind her.

She jumped and turned around. She didn't realized he was so close until he spoke. "Uh, oh yeah. You got it all… right there", Akemi said throwing her arms towards the control boards. "Right there, right over there."

He laughed as Kagura came in. "Alright ladies, your turn", she said.

Akemi only nodded and went into the booth first. When Kagome came in next she turned to her. "Which mic do I go to?"

"The one you saw Inuyasha at. Put the headphones on and place the lyrics on the stand for you to see them. Okay?"

"Got it thanks", she said moving forward to the mic.

Behind her stood Kagome and Rin at one mic and Sango and Ayame at another. They all put on the headphones and Akemi placed the lyrics in front of her. She had to say, this was heart racing, exciting! Her adrenaline was pumping so hard, her veins were about to burst.

She looked through the class and saw Kagura and Takara sit at the control boards as Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku sat on the couch behind them. Her eyes went to Inuyasha and he winked at her which made her wink back with a smile.

"You ready to rock this place", Takara said threw the mic.

"Always", Akemi said with a smirk and a raised brow.

"Okay then, let's start this", Kagura said. After that she could no longer hear what anyone outside the recording booth could say.

All of a sudden a beeping noise for the countdown was heard threw her headphones and the music played. She couldn't help but dance to the beat. As she did she saw Takara clap in her seat excited, Kagura's eyes widened, and Inuyasha scooted up in his seat.

* * *

(Disclaimers: I do not own the following song. Beyoncé owns End of Time, I'm just borrowing it. Now let me tell you in a head of time, Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Rin are going to sing parts that sounds like the music is mixing but they are actually singing it. So if you want to hear how it sounds, I advise you to search the song up on YouTube and listen to it. KSAR= Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Rin)

* * *

All: _Come take my hand  
I won't let you go  
I'll be your friend  
I will love you so, deeply  
I will be the one to kiss you at night  
I will love you until the end of time_

Akemi_: I'll be your baby  
And I promise not to let you go  
Love you like crazy  
Now say you'll never let me go  
_KSAR: _Say you'll never let me go_  
Akemi: _Say_  
KSAR: _Say you'll never let me go  
Say you'll never let me go  
_Akemi: _Say_  
KSAR: _Say you'll never let me go_

Akemi: _Take, you away, from here  
It's nothing between us but_  
All: _Space, and time_  
Akemi: _I'll be your own little star, let me shine you up  
Or your own little universe make me your girl_

All: _Come take my hand  
I won't let you go  
I'll be your friend  
I will love you so, deeply  
_KSAR: _I will be the one to kiss you at night_  
Akemi: _Kiss you at night_  
All: _I will love you until the end of time_

Akemi: _I'll be your baby  
And I promise not to let you go  
Love you like crazy  
Now say you'll never let me go  
_KSAR: _Say you'll never let me go_  
Akemi: _Say_  
KSAR: _Say you'll never let me go_  
_Say you'll never let me go  
_Akemi: _Say_  
KSAR: _Say you'll never let me go_

Akemi: _Baby come on get up on it  
Show me that you really want it  
I wanna be the one to love you baby let's go_  
KSAR: _Whoa_  
Akemi: _Let's go_  
KSAR: _Whoa_

Akemi: _I wanna provide this lovin' that your giving  
I ain't frontin' in this love,  
Can you let me love you from your head to toe_  
KSAR: _Whoa  
_Akemi: _Baby let's go_  
KSAR: _Whoa_

KSAR: _Boy come to me  
_Akemi: _Come to me!  
_KSAR: _Let me turn your rain into sun_  
Akemi: _Come to me babe  
_KSAR: _You don't have to worry baby_  
Akemi: _Oh no_  
KSAR: _I promise I'll set your heart free  
Let my love into your soul  
You go, I go, we go, that's all she wrote_

Kagome: _Say you'll,  
_Sango: _Say say,_  
Ayame: _Say you'll,_  
Rin: _Nev-never  
_Kagome: _Say you'll_,  
Sango: _Say say,_  
Ayame: _Say you'll,_  
Rin: _Nev-never_  
Kagome: _Say you'll,_  
Sango: _Say say,_  
Ayame: _Say you'll,_  
Rin: _Nev-never_  
Kagome: _Say you'll,_  
Sango: _Say say,_  
Ayame: _Say you'll,_  
Rin: _Nev-never_

Akemi: _Can't you see babe_  
Kagome: _Say you'll,_  
Sango: _Say say,_  
Ayame: _Say you'll,  
_Rin: _Nev-never_  
Kagome: _Say you'll,_  
Sango: _Say say,_  
Ayame: _Say you'll_,  
Rin: _Nev-never_  
Akemi: _I just wanna love you  
_Kagome: _Say you'll,_  
Sango: _Say say,_  
Ayame: _Say you'll,_  
Rin: _Nev-never_  
Kagome: _Say you'll,_  
Sango: _Say say,_  
Ayame: _Say you'll,_  
Rin: _Nev-never_

Akemi: _Can't you fell me babe_  
Kagome:_ Say you'll,  
_Sango:_ Say say,  
_Ayame:_ Say you'll,  
_Rin:_ Nev-never_  
Kagome:_ Say you'll,  
_Sango:_ Say say,  
_Ayame:_ Say you'll,  
_Rin:_ Nev-never_  
Akemi: _I just wanna be with you  
I just wanna live for you  
I'll never let you go  
Free your love to me_

KSAR: _Come take my hand  
I won't let you go  
I'll be your friend  
I will love you so, deeply  
I will be the one to kiss you at night_  
Akemi: _Kiss you at night_  
All: _I will love you until the end of time_

Akemi: _I'll be your baby  
I promise not to let you go  
Love you like crazy  
Now say you'll never let me go_

KSAR: _Say you'll never let me go_  
Akemi: _Say_  
KSAR: _Say you'll never let me go  
Say you'll never let me go_  
All: _Say, say you'll never let me go_

Akemi opened the eyes she didn't even know she closed. "How was that", she asked out of breath. She saw Takara stand up and clap vigorously with a huge smile on her face. Akemi started to laugh at her friend.

"You've finished the whole song without stopping or interruptions", Kagura said. "No one has went through the whole song without stopping for the first set of recording, especially when it's their first time recording. Akemi you did well, extremely well!"

"Thanks", Akemi laughed out as her friend cheered for her.

"Where the hell did you learn to dance like that, wench", Inuyasha asked once he moved to the board.

"Wench? Really Inuyasha", Akemi said throwing up her arms. The girls behind her laughed. "Oh so this is funny?"

"It is because of your reaction", Kagome said. "Inuyasha calls all females wench."

"So just get used to it", Rin said.

"I always danced that way", Akemi said.

"Well, you ladies come on out so we can figure out what to do next. I didn't expect for us to finish so quickly!"

They all took off their headphones and headed out. Once they were out of the booth they all followed Kagura to the conference room.

"Okay, what's next", Akemi asked.

"Did you finish any songs", Kagura asked. "We'll rehearse them now and she what we can get recorded."

"Yeah of course she did", Takara said pulling out Akemi's song book.

"I didn't know you got that out of my bag", Akemi said. "Thanks, you're an amazing assistant."

"Well, I had a feeling you'd need it, so I got it for ya!"

Akemi handed Kagura some of the songs she had stuffed in the notebook and looked through the pages that were attached. The women traded papers and the notebook amongst themselves as music from Inuyasha recording rung through the walls from next door.

"I like this the most", Kagura said.

"Which one", Akemi asked looking up from the new notebook Takara pulled out. The girl had all of them!

"Uh Let It Go", Kagura said. "It's really beautiful."

"I noticed that one too", Rin said. "Can you sing some of it for us?"

"Better yet", Akemi said. "I'll play a little for you guys on a piano so you can know how I had the music in my head placed."

"Great, let's go to the other studio", Kagura said.

They all walked to the studio farthest from the vocal recording studio. Kagura walked in turning on the lights and the all walked into the booth where the instruments were.

Akemi sat down and place the song in front of her. She tapped her foot in concentration as she thought of the keys. She began playing around on the piano until she got it.

"Let it go, let it go! Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go! Turn my back and slam the door! Here I stand, and here I'll stay. Let it go, let it go! The cold never bothered me anyway!"

"Yes", Sango said. "That's it! It's perfect for the message you're trying to put out."

"What is it about", Ayame asked looking at the lyrics.

"Oh, me finally being myself for once. Not hiding who I really am. Putting myself out there even though I know people might not accept what they see in me."

"You're right Sango", Kagome said. "And it's good for the fact that you came out of all the horrible things and yet you still made it. You let it go and now you're here!"

"Okay so that's on the list of songs", Kagura said. "Did anyone else see a song they liked?"

"I liked Me, Myself and Time", Kagome said holding up the song.

"Oh", Akemi said turning to the piano playing the keys. "I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it! I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it! Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try! 'Cause I'm living my dream, and I know it, I know it. I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it! I know everything will be fine with me, myself, and time."

"What else", Kagura said.

"What about Work of Art", Rin said.

"She just wrote that earlier!"

"C'mon let's write a song! A little poetry! Take a photograph, let's make some memories. You can make it anything, that you want it to be. If you follow you heart life is a work of art!"

"Okay what about No Air", Ayame offered.

Akemi frowned at that one and turned back to them. "I… uh… haven't figured that one out yet…"

"What do you mean", Ayame asked.

"Meaning I don't exactly know how to sing it. I know the music, I know the lyrics but… when I sing it… it doesn't sound right. Like I'm missing something!"

"Okay, then we'll wait on that one", Kagura said. "Let's work out the ones we have."

"Okay first one we have on the list is Let It Go right? So Rin go ahead and play the basic, then you can go ahead and add on if you want."

"Okay", she said sitting down at the piano.

"Uh Kagome you're guitar so I want you to play this." Akemi begun to sing out what she wanted in acca-pella. "Can you do that?"

"Absolutely", Kagome said. She begun to play the part Akemi sung then looked up to the girl. "Like that?"

"Perfect. Sango I actually had violins in my head when I wrote this song, but I think you can make it better with your bass", Akemi said before singing out the part she had for Sango. "But you come in at the second verse."

"Got it", Sango said with a nod.

"Alright Ayame, you come in when the song speeds up. You just come in like crazy, got it? Now when the song speeds up is when the chorus comes around. I sing the chorus as the intro first, but that's a slow and steady rhythm. After I sing the first verse, which is also at a walking pace, that's when I do the chorus and you come in."

"Heard you loud and clear", Ayame said getting ready.

Akemi ran to get a guitar and fixed the strings. "There's two guitars in this song, so... yeah", she said at Kagura's questioning look. "Oh and for the bridge, you guys sing that. Once I do the chorus after the bridge you come in with Na-na Na-na Na-na-na-na-na-na. Okay?" They all nodded and Akemi turned to the front.

Takara squealed with excitement in her seat. "I can't believe I'm about to see her song come to life! I'm so recording this", Takara said. "We can put it in her future documentary."

Kagura laughed at the excited girl as she watched her pull out her phone. "Okay ladies whenever you're ready."

"I'm set", Takara said.

* * *

(Disclaimers: I do not own the following song. Let It Go is owned by the movie Frozen and Demi Lovato, well this version is. This is the sound track version not the movie version.)

* * *

Akemi:_ Let it go  
Let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door_

Akemi: _The snow blows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the Queen  
The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried_

Akemi: _Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl  
You always had to be  
Conceal, don't feel  
Don't let them know  
Well, now they know_

Akemi: _Let it go  
Let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand, and here I'll stay  
Let it go  
Let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway_

Akemi: _It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all  
Up here in the cold thin air  
I finally can breathe  
I know left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve_

Akemi: _Let it go  
Let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let it go  
Let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway_

All: _Standing frozen in the life I've chosen  
You won't find me, the past is so behind me  
Buried in the snow_

Akemi: _Let it go  
Let it go  
Can't hold you back anymore  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let it go  
Let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway_

KSAR: _Na-na  
Na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na-na_  
Akemi: _Let it go!_  
KSAR: _Na-na  
Na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na-na_  
Akemi: _Yeah!_  
KSAR: _Na-na  
Na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na-na_  
Akemi: _Na-na_  
KSAR: _Na-na  
Na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na-na_  
Akemi: _Here I stay!_  
KSAR: _Na-na  
Na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na-na_  
Akemi: _Let it go! Let it go-oo-oh! Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo_  
KSAR: _Na-na  
Na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na-na_  
Akemi: _Let it go_

"IT'S ALIVE! IT'S ALIVE", Takara yelled out like Frankenstein once she jumped up. "THE SONG'S ALIVE!"

Everyone laughed at her silly antics.

"Okay, this is going to work", Kagura said. "Boy I wished I recorded it while you guys were rehearsing it. It sounded perfect!"

"Oh, I did", said a voice around them. Everyone in the instrument booth looked through the glass to see Inuyasha at the control boards of the instrumental studio. "I heard you guys in here talking about which songs to record. So I came in here to snoop around. Then I saw you guys setting up for the rehearsal, so I decided to record you."

"Cool, now we don't have to do it all over", Ayame said. "I'm tired."

"And hungry", Akemi said.

"Ditto", Takara said.

"Well at least you guys got through with both songs quicker than usual", Kagura said. "We only came here for one song but you guys got two done! I say you go ahead and leave early."

"Okay", they all said putting away the instruments and cleaning up.

"But be here tomorrow because there are many more songs to come."

"Got ya", they all said.

As they all left Akemi walked out the booth and smiled at Inuyasha. "Thanks for recording us, you were such a huge help."

"What are friends for", he said shrugging. "Speaking of which, I heard you talking about how you couldn't figure out one of your songs. How about I help out? You know, we can go to lunch or something and help each other out with each other's music because I'm having a little problems too."

"Uh… Inuyasha", Akemi said blushing. "I don't-"

"As friends", he said. "I'm not trying to push into dating. I know you don't want to."

"And you don't need to", Akemi said. Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "Alright, that'll be cool. How about this weekend? You know I have school I won't be available for lunch. And after school I come here to record and what not. So this weekend?"

"This weekend it is", he said.

"Cool", Akemi said. "See you later! And hey, text me when you get home so I can know you haven't been attacked by fan girls."

Inuyasha laughed as he watched her go. "Will do."

Akemi smiled then left the studio with the door closing behind her.

"No Inuyasha", he said to himself. "She's not ready yet. And neither are you. It can wait."

* * *

~ 3 ~ Coming Soon! ~ 3 ~

They Deserve Better, They Deserve Each Other


End file.
